Priority Project: Yo! Checkuya Basketball
by Akira-Kuroi-Tenshi
Summary: What will happen if the princess and the prince of the land of the rising sun come to the school being one of the normal students? Join them in their experiences of being normal and the greatness of the sport called Basketball...with a bit of coolness of
1. Default Chapter

Priority Project: YO CHECKUYA! BASKETBALL!  
by: AKIRA  
  
DISCLAIMER: Slam Dunk is the creation of Inoue Takehiko. Other Character names is owned by yours truly...I do not own Slam Dunk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Konnichiwa! Minna-san! I am kind of nervous, well because this is my first Fic (that I have submitted to Fanfiction.net and read by many). So I am a little bit nervous whether this fic could turn out right or it will be led to nothing. Please forgive me for my overly neurotic concerns. Anyways, all I want now is for you to enjoy my Fic because I enjoyed making this. I also ask you to R&R so I would know what you think. Thankz! ^_^  
  
Chapter 1: The Royal Arrival  
  
"Hurry Up! They will be arriving here any minute and you are still like that!" a middle aged but still beautiful woman yelled   
  
"HAI! Hai, Reika I'll just fix this and..." a younger one answered   
  
"Stop Doing That!" the older woman, named Reika, interrupted.   
  
"Okay, Okay..." the younger stood up and answered.   
  
"Oh! Reira when will you ever learn to obey me at once." Reika said.   
  
"Hai, Hai I'm changing already." the younger girl, Reira said.   
  
"Then do it faster, we've got things to prepare before they arrive." Reika said  
As the early part of Morning went on, the two went with the other servants to prepare the arrival of their masters. They were preparing everything and making sure that everything is okay. And at last the time they were waiting for arrived....  
  
  
"Prepare yourselves! The Royal Family has Arrived." a servant in neat black tuxedo said loudly.  
  
"Okay! Everything seems to be in place! We should go meet them, Reira." Reika said   
  
"Hai! One-chan! I'm coming." Reira said as she ran to where her sister was.   
  
After then they both hurried to the front door to meet up with the royal family.  
"Emperor Jinko and Empress Akiko with Prince Jinzhou and Princess Ahyiazhi has arrived. Straighten Yourselves." the servant who seems to be the one leading all the others shouted.   
"Arigato, Lan-san. You shouldn't strain yourself too much." the emperor said.   
  
"It is a pleasure to give my all to you and your family, Lord Jinko." said Lan, the main caretaker.   
  
"Then, Arigato Gozaimasu, Lan Wang." Emperor Jinko said.   
  
"Dooitashimashte, My Lord." Lan replied.   
  
"Lan, where is Reika and Reira?" the Empress Akiko asked.   
  
"They are coming, My Lady." Lan replied gently to the Empress.   
  
"Gomen-nasai, My Lady. We were just preparing for your arrival." Reika said as she and her sister Reira approached the family.   
  
"Oh, Reira, I told you not to prepare too much for our arrival." Empress Akiko said   
  
"But we can't stop ourselves from preparing too much for the arrival of the Royal Family." Reika said   
  
"Anyways, Arigato, Reika." Empress Akiko said.   
  
"Then we must go inside the palace so you could all rest." Reika said as she gestured for the family to enter the royal palace.   
  
"Yes, I also suggest that we go inside. We know you are all very tired." Lan said as he also asked them to go inside.   
  
"Then we will take your advice and go inside." Emperor Jinko replied as he smiled and walked towards the royal palace, followed by his family.  
"Both of you are acting very strangely, naze-da?" Empress Akiko said.   
  
"Ah! Okaasan..." Prince Jinzhou said as he was surprised.   
  
"It's nothing, okaasan. It's just that this is the first time we've returned to this place. So we are kind of curious and we just try to familiarize ourselves, ne, Oni-chan?" Princess Ahyiazhi said as she turned to her brother.   
  
"Uh, Ha..Hai! Ahyiazhi." Prince Jinzhou said.   
  
"You have nothing to worry about, we'll be fine." Princess Ahyiazhi assured.   
  
"Then if everything is okay then you should be ready because the both of you will be acquainted with everyone in this place." Emperor Jinko said.   
  
"Hai, Otosan" both Prince Jinzhou and Princess Ahyiazhi said in chorus.   
  
"Then shall we proceed to the hallway, Lan, Reika, Reira?" Empress Akiko said as she was also preparing herself for the acquainting ceremonies.   
  
"Hai, My Lady. We will proceed there at once." Reira answered as the three of them went to lead the family to the hallway where the welcoming and acquainting ceremonies will be done.   
  
When they have arrived...  
  
"My Lords and My Ladies, we have arrived at the destined place. Shall we start?" Lan asked as he opened the door for them to enter.   
  
"Hai, Hajime-yo!" Emperor Jinko said.  
  
As they entered the room everybody was ready. They entered the place and they stood in front of them. Lan, Reira and Reika stood aside the family. When everybody has entered, Emperor Jinko started the ceremonies.  
  
"Minna-san, It's good to be back here safely and as I have mentioned we have brought back Prince Jinzhou and Princess Ahyiazhi with us. And as now you all know they are your new masters. They will be staying here and will be with us from now on. And so I wish to acquaint you with the two of them and also I wish you would all be friends and treat each other with great respect..." Emperor Jinko said.   
  
"And so enough of the introductions, we will proceed with the acquaintance." Empress Akiko said interrupting Emperor Jinko.   
  
"Uh... Yes, we bring you Prince Jinzhou and Princess Ahyiazhi." Emperor Jinko said.   
  
After their father finished with the introductions the two royal siblings stood in front of their servants, as the servants said warmly,   
  
"WELCOME TO JAPAN!!! PRINCE JINZHOU AND PRINCESS AHYIAZHI!"   
  
"Arigato Gozaimasu, Minna-san!" the both of them said as warmly as the servants welcomed them.   
  
"Jinzhou, please introduce yourself." Emperor Jinko said.   
  
"Hai, Otosan." Prince Jinzhou answered.   
  
"Konnichiwa Minna-san, I am Jinzhou Eijiro Kawakuni. I am 17 years of age. It's really very nice to see you all." Jinzhou said   
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Jinzhou!" the servants said warmly.   
  
"It's your turn, Ahyiazhi." Emperor Jinko said.   
  
"Hai, Otosan." Princess Ahyiazhi said cheerfully.   
  
"Konnichiwa, I am Marineyuki Ahyiazhi Kawakuni. I am 16 years old and it's a pleasure to meet you all today. I hope we will all work harmoniously together and so we will all be friends." Ahyiazhi said as she smiled at them.   
  
"It's also a pleasure meeting you Lady Ahyiazhi." the servants replied as warmly as she had said to them.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ah, at last finally done. I hate this lights-out they get on my nerves. So, how was it? This chapter doesn't really showcase any activities in the main characters life. Well, they just got acquainted. But, hey this is just the first chapter, I promise I'll do better next chapters. But please R&R, I want to know what you think so I could change it while it is still early. Thanks. Until the next chapter.... 


	2. ppycb2

Priority Project: Yo! Checkuya! Basketball!  
by: AKIRA  
DISCLAIMER: Slam Dunk is the creation of Inoue Takehiko, other character names and things are made by me. Some cultural and trivial things may not be true it is just made up. Again I don't own Slam Dunk.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Konnichiwa Minna-san!!! At last, weekends again! I can continue my little fic. So far the fic doesn't really showcase too much action yet but just wait and see what will happen next in the fan fic that I made. Anyway, I want to thank those who appreciate my fic and gave reviews. I really appreciate it! But still please R&R. Then... I shouldn't be prolonging my note again...(but I really love talking to those who read this... heheh ^_^) and here is my Chapter 3.  
Chapter 3: The Perfect School  
"Ahhh! That was tiring... hohum...." Ahyiazhi said as she was stretching out her arms.   
  
"Yeah! So, have you decided to where school you are going to enter?" Jinzhou said as he placed the resources he took from the shelves back in its proper places.  
  
"Well, I don't know Jin-oniichan... Kanagawa has lots of great schools I want to attend! I don't know which one to choose. I also asked Reira, Reika and Lan of ideas about schools in Kanagawa but they don't have much idea also." Ahyiazhi answered her brother.  
  
"Ahyia-kun, you know it might be best if you ask Otosan and Okasan to let browse around schools in Kanagawa, maybe you will have enough ideas of what school you will choose." Jinzhou answered.  
  
"Hai, Jin-oniichan! I was thinking of that. Well, how about you?" Ahyiazhi asked her brother who sat opposite of her.  
  
"Well, I got my school. It's..." Jinzhou said as he stopped to look and read the name of his school, "Sannoh High! That's the name of my school." he said cheerfully.  
  
"Why did you choose Sannoh?" Ahyiazhi asked nicely  
  
"I think the school is very good. I got informations here on the book. Oi, Ahyia-kun, why don't you just join me in Sannoh? I can protect you, and we will be together. And it will be much easier because we both enter the same school, you don't have to worry about being alone." Jinzhou said as he proposed his idea to his sister who was trying to choose from the several names written in her paper.  
  
"That's very nice oniichan, demo, I wanted to maybe try doing things on my own. I am not a child anymore. And I wouldn't want to bother you with what you want to do their. It's not that I think its not a good idea, kedo, It would be very nice if we do things our own way." Ahyiazhi said as she was still looking at the paper she was holding.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, kedo, I still wanted you to be..." Jinzhou said a little disappointed and was interrupted by Reika.  
  
"Lord Jinzhou, Lady Ahyiazhi, it is very late already. It may be best for the both of you to sleep now. You should rest and avoid straining yourself." Reika said as she entered the room and told the both what they should be doing at that time.  
  
"Arigato, Reika! We will follow your advice." Ahyiazhi said cheerfully though very exhausted from the whole day of researching the perfect school.  
  
Ahyiazhi then stood up and fixed the place where she sat, took the paper where her choices were written and walked towards Reika. Jinzhou also went to gather the papers he used and went to where Reika was standing also. As they reached where Reika was standing, she led them to their rooms for them to rest. As soon as the both entered each one's room they washed their faces changed their clothes and went to sleep.  
  
The next day...  
JINZHOU'S POV:  
  
"So, Jinzhou, have you chosen your school?" Lord Jinko, their father said while he was privately talking to his eldest child, with his wife.  
  
"Hai, Otosan. I have chosen the school where I think is appropriate for me." Jinzhou answered slowly.  
  
"And what school will that be?" Lady Akiko said   
  
"Sannoh-da desu." Jinzhou said gently but with conviction  
  
"Sannoh-da? Ah! that school...Its a very good school. It's been a good school since before. And I know you will do good there." Akiko, his mother said.  
  
"Hai..." Jinzhou said smiling  
  
"Then it is settled. You will go to Sannoh High School and there you will be a Second year student." his father said  
  
"Hai! Arigato, Otosan, Okaasan." Jinzhou said cheerfully  
  
"But what name will you be using?" Akiko asked his son.  
  
"Ah...still the same.... Eiji Sawakita desu..." Jinzhou said nicely  
  
"Oh, okay the same... then we will fix everything and you will be entering that High School. This is a good choice, Jinzhou, I congratulate your decision on this." Jinko said  
  
"Hai. I am pleased to hear that. Arigato Gozaimasu. Then please excuse me, I should be going now." Jinzhou said as he excused himself from his parents.  
  
"Mother and Father agreed with the me on my choice of school... and very fast! Maybe this school is really good. I just hope so..." Jinzhou told himself as he exited the room and went to call his sister.  
AHYIAZHI'S POV:  
  
"Ahyiazhi, what school have you chosen?" Jinko her father said.  
  
"Otosan, I have no definite school but I have chosen the region of Kanagawa to be the place. I have also written some names of school which will serve as choices." Ahyiazhi said.   
  
"Demo...naze?" Jinko said  
  
"Otosan, Okaasan, I do not know... It's just that schools there are really...SUGOI! that I do not know what to choose..." Ahyiazhi answered thoughtfully  
  
"Then why not choose your brother's school also? I think it will be a good idea if the both of you goes to the same school." Jinko, her father, suggested  
  
"Demo, Otosan, I do not want to be a burden to my brother. I can take care of myself, I can handle things. There is no problem with me. I want Jin-oniichan to do whatever he wanted, and so with me. I wanted to do things myself...dakara....dakara....I chose a school different from my brother." Ahyiazhi said nicely.  
  
"Ahyia-kun, then I allow you to go around Kanagawa to look at the schools in your list. And after you have chosen, tell us your choice and we will fix everything." her father said.  
  
"Arigato!!! Otosan, Okaasan! Then I will inform you of my choice as soon as possible." Ahyiazhi said cheerfully  
  
"Then what is your chosen name?" Akiko said  
  
"The same as usual...Mari Ahyia Li" Ahyiazhi said  
  
"Still using a name different from your brother. Then, I want you to go to Kanagawa and choose your school." Akiko said as she also smiled at her beautiful daughter.  
  
"Hai, Arigato! Please excuse me." Ahyiazhi said as she excused herself.  
  
"*sigh* That was fast! I never knew they would really let me be... Yosh! I should be going around and find that perfect school then...." Ahyiazhi said as she smiled and walked happily.  
"How did it go?" Jinzhou said  
  
"So Smoothly!" Ahyizhi said as she was still smiling very happily.  
  
"Then, can we go and have some fun at the park, mall or something?" Jinzhou said inviting her to have fun.  
  
"Gomen-nasai, Jin-oniichan, demo, I have to go somewhere. I have important business to attend to. Maybe next time okay?" Ahyiazhi said still smiling sweetly  
  
"What important business?" Jinzhou asked his sister as he was grinning at her  
  
"It's a secret. School business..." Ahyiazhi said answering his brother  
  
"Can't I come?" Jinzhou again asked  
  
"Iie! I have to do this myself." Ahyiazhi replied  
  
"Demo... oh, alright! Just be careful!" Jinzhou said a little disappointed  
  
"Then, ja-ne! see you later, Jin-oniichan!" Ahyiazhi said as she ran to the door to go out.  
  
"Ah, Mattaku...." Jinzhou said placing his arms in his hips and sighing as he watched his sister go out of the palace.  
Ahyiazhi, went to their butler Lan and asked him if he could show her around the Kanagawa area. Lan agreed to Ahyiazhi's request and showed her around Kanagawa area. And the first stop they've taken was....  
  
"Ah! the first school of my choice: Kainan High School!" Ahyiazhi said happily as she exited the car she was riding.  
  
"Ms. Ahyiazhi, please be careful." Lan said  
  
"Hai, Lan-san." Ahyiazhi answered nicely  
  
Ahyiazhi entered the school and went around a little. She looked at the halls and classrooms and looked at some of its facilities. She also went to look at their clubs and their extra-curricular activities. When she reached the gym, she heard a very loud shout, full of determination and life. She was kind of intersted.  
  
"SUGOI!!!! What a loud sound!" Ahyiazhi said to herself as she was feeling excited.  
  
She continued looking at the spunky basketball players of Kainan High. But as she was looking at the players she forgot about time and she was reminded by Lan of her scarce time before she was told to come home.  
  
"Gomen-nasai... I guess I have to go..." Ahyiazhi said a little disappointed.  
  
She continued her visits to different schools in Kanagawa areas, namely:   
Takezato, Miuradai, Takezono....  
  
"Ah! Sugoi! So this is Shoyo High! The second best school in Kanagawa." Ahyiazhi said still amazed in what she is seeing. The cool green-uniformed students of Shoyo High.  
  
"WoW! This is nice...." Ahyiazhi said as she was looking up to view the main building of Shoyo High. But as she was trying to block the blinding light she was suddenly met by a brown-haired, blue-eyed student wearing basketball uniform. She was a little surprised because the boy suddenly talked to her.  
  
"Konnichiwa, pretty miss! You are new here aren't you? From the looks of things you look like a foreigner." This boy said as he was standing before her smiling so nicely. Ahyiazhi then nodded in answer and smiled so nicely in return of the one given by the boy. The boy amazed at the girl's beautiful smile blushed bright red but did not notice it. The girl then chuckled a little after seeing the boy's reaction. But the boy did not stay long and said still blushing:  
  
"Ne, would you like to..come with me? I would be practicing with my team. I am a...Basket...Basketball player... demo ...watashi...I think, you think its boring..."  
  
The girl then said in her soft, light voice:   
"Iie, I just wanted to see Shoyo High School, Arigato Gozaimasu." after saying this she bowed to him which is very unnatural for her to do. The boy in return said in his nice way: "DON MINE!!!!" as he also bowed down to her. "Then, sayonara... Arigatou..." Ahyiazhi said in her soft voice as she was about to go. "Matte, will I see you again?" the boy again asked "I think so...ja.." Ahyiazhi replied together with another sweet smile that the boy again blushed bright red.  
  
"Who was that?" A taller boy with glasses approached the boy asking.  
"I don't know.... I think she's new." the other boy replied still looking at the direction she took.  
"Well, don't stare at a blank space anymore! We still have practice." the taller boy said.  
"Ah...hai!" the smaller boy said in return chuckling a little.  
As Ahyiazhi went back to the vehicle she was still smiling and in deep thought thinking that Shoyo High School is one of the nicest school she could enter. But her search led her to another school....  
  
"Ah! Ryonan High School! Another one of the top schools here in Kanagawa. I wonder what is good here..." Ahyiazhi said as she was excited as ever. She then stepped out of her vehicle she noticed the good location of the school.  
"Sugoi! This is nice!" she said as she was looking at the school and its location. She then entered the school and the first thing she encountered was the gym where the basketball team of Ryonan High School was. When she looked at the gym she found the place surrounded by girls who was probably admiring someone there. She then stayed at the side door where there was no one. She looked at the players and saw them very spunky and really talented. She was, as usual amazed with them. And then when she looked at the practicing members one by one, a spiked-haired boy looked at her. She was surprised because the boy was looking at her and is not minding the practice in front of him.  
She then smiled to him very nicely and in return he blushed and smiled at her nicely. But then a huge boy went to him and when he saw what he was doing he then scolded him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? Why aren't you minding the practice?" the huge boy boomed at the spike-haired one.   
"Gomen-nasai! But I was looking at someone over there....Are?" the Spike haired boy said in explanation but as he turned where the girl is he didn't see her pretty face there anymore.  
"Stop joking around and focus more!" the big boy again boomed at the other.  
"Hai! Hai!" the other boy answered but he was still thinking of who was the pretty girl he saw.  
  
Ahyiazhi then wrote Ryonan with one of her final choices. And when he scanned her list there was only one school left.... SHOHOKU HIGH SCHOOL!  
  
And without further delays she went there with Lan. And when she was there she scanned the school, like what she did with the other schools.  
"I just remembered, someone said that Ryonan and Shohoku are rival schools....  
Let me see what they can do..." She told herself. She was also very interested in Shohoku because it is not very famous and they lead a simple school life which what she was really looking forward to. She then went to the place of the Shohoku gym. And when she arrived there she was shocked with a strong resonating sound of: "SHOHOKU FIGHT!!!" and equally loud answer of: "OH!"  
  
"Sugoi! Determined...very determined! It's nice..." Ahyiazhi told herself. She then went back to Lan after she was done watching. And by this time the sun is setting and she was done with her work. And she was writing her final 4 choices. And this schools are:  
  
KAINAN  
SHOYO  
RYONAN  
SHOHOKU  
  
She then deeply thought of which school she would enter.....  
  
"Lady Ahyiazhi, have you chosen the perfect school?" Lan suddenly asked  
"Hai, Lan-san! That school is really perfect for me. It's location is very nice, the students there are all active and determined and it is not also very popular. I think it will be the right school for me. And not only that its near convenience and having a home near there wouldn't be a problem because it is not very crowded." Ahyiazhi explained happily to Lan.  
"Yokatta! Then, Omedeto! Lady Ahyiazhi!" Lan said nicely complementing Ahyiazhi's niceness. After that they were silent as they went on to the road that leads to the Imperial Palace, Ahyiazhi full of contentment.  
"So, Ahyiazhi, have you chosen the perfect school for you?" their father asked that night as he talked to his daughter privately with his wife.  
  
"Hai, Otosan!" Ahyiazhi answered cheerfully  
  
"Then, what will be my dear Ahyiazhi?" her mother asked her very sweetly.  
  
"Otosan, Okaasan, the school I am going to enter is.....   
  
KANAGAWA PREFECTURAL SCHOOL SHOHOKU HIGH SCHOOL!!!" Ahyiazhi said happily.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: At Last!!!! DONE!!!!!!! I am so happy! just before our "Moratorium" period! At least.... So, how was this fic? I know...I know its long! To tell you the truth I did not expect this to be really long. But anyway.... They have already chosen their schools! And they have chosen their names, so everything is set! They are going to school! Anyways next time they're going to the school of their choices. What do you think will happen? Find out for yourselves......  
R&R, onegaii?  
Arigatou! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
***"DON MINE!!!" ----- it means 'Don't Mind' 


	3. ppycb3

Priority Project: Yo! Checkuya! Basketball!  
by: AKIRA  
DISCLAIMER: Slam Dunk is the creation of Inoue Takehiko, other character names and things are made by me. Some cultural and trivial things may not be true it is just made up. Again I don't own Slam Dunk.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Konnichiwa Minna-san!!! At last, weekends again! I can continue my little fic. So far the fic doesn't really showcase too much action yet but just wait and see what will happen next in the fan fic that I made. Anyway, I want to thank those who appreciate my fic and gave reviews. I really appreciate it! But still please R&R. Then... I shouldn't be prolonging my note again...(but I really love talking to those who read this... heheh ^_^) and here is my Chapter 3.  
Chapter 3: The Perfect School  
"Ahhh! That was tiring... hohum...." Ahyiazhi said as she was stretching out her arms.   
  
"Yeah! So, have you decided to where school you are going to enter?" Jinzhou said as he placed the resources he took from the shelves back in its proper places.  
  
"Well, I don't know Jin-oniichan... Kanagawa has lots of great schools I want to attend! I don't know which one to choose. I also asked Reira, Reika and Lan of ideas about schools in Kanagawa but they don't have much idea also." Ahyiazhi answered her brother.  
  
"Ahyia-kun, you know it might be best if you ask Otosan and Okasan to let browse around schools in Kanagawa, maybe you will have enough ideas of what school you will choose." Jinzhou answered.  
  
"Hai, Jin-oniichan! I was thinking of that. Well, how about you?" Ahyiazhi asked her brother who sat opposite of her.  
  
"Well, I got my school. It's..." Jinzhou said as he stopped to look and read the name of his school, "Sannoh High! That's the name of my school." he said cheerfully.  
  
"Why did you choose Sannoh?" Ahyiazhi asked nicely  
  
"I think the school is very good. I got informations here on the book. Oi, Ahyia-kun, why don't you just join me in Sannoh? I can protect you, and we will be together. And it will be much easier because we both enter the same school, you don't have to worry about being alone." Jinzhou said as he proposed his idea to his sister who was trying to choose from the several names written in her paper.  
  
"That's very nice oniichan, demo, I wanted to maybe try doing things on my own. I am not a child anymore. And I wouldn't want to bother you with what you want to do their. It's not that I think its not a good idea, kedo, It would be very nice if we do things our own way." Ahyiazhi said as she was still looking at the paper she was holding.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, kedo, I still wanted you to be..." Jinzhou said a little disappointed and was interrupted by Reika.  
  
"Lord Jinzhou, Lady Ahyiazhi, it is very late already. It may be best for the both of you to sleep now. You should rest and avoid straining yourself." Reika said as she entered the room and told the both what they should be doing at that time.  
  
"Arigato, Reika! We will follow your advice." Ahyiazhi said cheerfully though very exhausted from the whole day of researching the perfect school.  
  
Ahyiazhi then stood up and fixed the place where she sat, took the paper where her choices were written and walked towards Reika. Jinzhou also went to gather the papers he used and went to where Reika was standing also. As they reached where Reika was standing, she led them to their rooms for them to rest. As soon as the both entered each one's room they washed their faces changed their clothes and went to sleep.  
  
The next day...  
JINZHOU'S POV:  
  
"So, Jinzhou, have you chosen your school?" Lord Jinko, their father said while he was privately talking to his eldest child, with his wife.  
  
"Hai, Otosan. I have chosen the school where I think is appropriate for me." Jinzhou answered slowly.  
  
"And what school will that be?" Lady Akiko said   
  
"Sannoh-da desu." Jinzhou said gently but with conviction  
  
"Sannoh-da? Ah! that school...Its a very good school. It's been a good school since before. And I know you will do good there." Akiko, his mother said.  
  
"Hai..." Jinzhou said smiling  
  
"Then it is settled. You will go to Sannoh High School and there you will be a Second year student." his father said  
  
"Hai! Arigato, Otosan, Okaasan." Jinzhou said cheerfully  
  
"But what name will you be using?" Akiko asked his son.  
  
"Ah...still the same.... Eiji Sawakita desu..." Jinzhou said nicely  
  
"Oh, okay the same... then we will fix everything and you will be entering that High School. This is a good choice, Jinzhou, I congratulate your decision on this." Jinko said  
  
"Hai. I am pleased to hear that. Arigato Gozaimasu. Then please excuse me, I should be going now." Jinzhou said as he excused himself from his parents.  
  
"Mother and Father agreed with the me on my choice of school... and very fast! Maybe this school is really good. I just hope so..." Jinzhou told himself as he exited the room and went to call his sister.  
AHYIAZHI'S POV:  
  
"Ahyiazhi, what school have you chosen?" Jinko her father said.  
  
"Otosan, I have no definite school but I have chosen the region of Kanagawa to be the place. I have also written some names of school which will serve as choices." Ahyiazhi said.   
  
"Demo...naze?" Jinko said  
  
"Otosan, Okaasan, I do not know... It's just that schools there are really...SUGOI! that I do not know what to choose..." Ahyiazhi answered thoughtfully  
  
"Then why not choose your brother's school also? I think it will be a good idea if the both of you goes to the same school." Jinko, her father, suggested  
  
"Demo, Otosan, I do not want to be a burden to my brother. I can take care of myself, I can handle things. There is no problem with me. I want Jin-oniichan to do whatever he wanted, and so with me. I wanted to do things myself...dakara....dakara....I chose a school different from my brother." Ahyiazhi said nicely.  
  
"Ahyia-kun, then I allow you to go around Kanagawa to look at the schools in your list. And after you have chosen, tell us your choice and we will fix everything." her father said.  
  
"Arigato!!! Otosan, Okaasan! Then I will inform you of my choice as soon as possible." Ahyiazhi said cheerfully  
  
"Then what is your chosen name?" Akiko said  
  
"The same as usual...Mari Ahyia Li" Ahyiazhi said  
  
"Still using a name different from your brother. Then, I want you to go to Kanagawa and choose your school." Akiko said as she also smiled at her beautiful daughter.  
  
"Hai, Arigato! Please excuse me." Ahyiazhi said as she excused herself.  
  
"*sigh* That was fast! I never knew they would really let me be... Yosh! I should be going around and find that perfect school then...." Ahyiazhi said as she smiled and walked happily.  
"How did it go?" Jinzhou said  
  
"So Smoothly!" Ahyizhi said as she was still smiling very happily.  
  
"Then, can we go and have some fun at the park, mall or something?" Jinzhou said inviting her to have fun.  
  
"Gomen-nasai, Jin-oniichan, demo, I have to go somewhere. I have important business to attend to. Maybe next time okay?" Ahyiazhi said still smiling sweetly  
  
"What important business?" Jinzhou asked his sister as he was grinning at her  
  
"It's a secret. School business..." Ahyiazhi said answering his brother  
  
"Can't I come?" Jinzhou again asked  
  
"Iie! I have to do this myself." Ahyiazhi replied  
  
"Demo... oh, alright! Just be careful!" Jinzhou said a little disappointed  
  
"Then, ja-ne! see you later, Jin-oniichan!" Ahyiazhi said as she ran to the door to go out.  
  
"Ah, Mattaku...." Jinzhou said placing his arms in his hips and sighing as he watched his sister go out of the palace.  
Ahyiazhi, went to their butler Lan and asked him if he could show her around the Kanagawa area. Lan agreed to Ahyiazhi's request and showed her around Kanagawa area. And the first stop they've taken was....  
  
"Ah! the first school of my choice: Kainan High School!" Ahyiazhi said happily as she exited the car she was riding.  
  
"Ms. Ahyiazhi, please be careful." Lan said  
  
"Hai, Lan-san." Ahyiazhi answered nicely  
  
Ahyiazhi entered the school and went around a little. She looked at the halls and classrooms and looked at some of its facilities. She also went to look at their clubs and their extra-curricular activities. When she reached the gym, she heard a very loud shout, full of determination and life. She was kind of intersted.  
  
"SUGOI!!!! What a loud sound!" Ahyiazhi said to herself as she was feeling excited.  
  
She continued looking at the spunky basketball players of Kainan High. But as she was looking at the players she forgot about time and she was reminded by Lan of her scarce time before she was told to come home.  
  
"Gomen-nasai... I guess I have to go..." Ahyiazhi said a little disappointed.  
  
She continued her visits to different schools in Kanagawa areas, namely:   
Takezato, Miuradai, Takezono....  
  
"Ah! Sugoi! So this is Shoyo High! The second best school in Kanagawa." Ahyiazhi said still amazed in what she is seeing. The cool green-uniformed students of Shoyo High.  
  
"WoW! This is nice...." Ahyiazhi said as she was looking up to view the main building of Shoyo High. But as she was trying to block the blinding light she was suddenly met by a brown-haired, blue-eyed student wearing basketball uniform. She was a little surprised because the boy suddenly talked to her.  
  
"Konnichiwa, pretty miss! You are new here aren't you? From the looks of things you look like a foreigner." This boy said as he was standing before her smiling so nicely. Ahyiazhi then nodded in answer and smiled so nicely in return of the one given by the boy. The boy amazed at the girl's beautiful smile blushed bright red but did not notice it. The girl then chuckled a little after seeing the boy's reaction. But the boy did not stay long and said still blushing:  
  
"Ne, would you like to..come with me? I would be practicing with my team. I am a...Basket...Basketball player... demo ...watashi...I think, you think its boring..."  
  
The girl then said in her soft, light voice:   
"Iie, I just wanted to see Shoyo High School, Arigato Gozaimasu." after saying this she bowed to him which is very unnatural for her to do. The boy in return said in his nice way: "DON MINE!!!!" as he also bowed down to her. "Then, sayonara... Arigatou..." Ahyiazhi said in her soft voice as she was about to go. "Matte, will I see you again?" the boy again asked "I think so...ja.." Ahyiazhi replied together with another sweet smile that the boy again blushed bright red.  
  
"Who was that?" A taller boy with glasses approached the boy asking.  
"I don't know.... I think she's new." the other boy replied still looking at the direction she took.  
"Well, don't stare at a blank space anymore! We still have practice." the taller boy said.  
"Ah...hai!" the smaller boy said in return chuckling a little.  
As Ahyiazhi went back to the vehicle she was still smiling and in deep thought thinking that Shoyo High School is one of the nicest school she could enter. But her search led her to another school....  
  
"Ah! Ryonan High School! Another one of the top schools here in Kanagawa. I wonder what is good here..." Ahyiazhi said as she was excited as ever. She then stepped out of her vehicle she noticed the good location of the school.  
"Sugoi! This is nice!" she said as she was looking at the school and its location. She then entered the school and the first thing she encountered was the gym where the basketball team of Ryonan High School was. When she looked at the gym she found the place surrounded by girls who was probably admiring someone there. She then stayed at the side door where there was no one. She looked at the players and saw them very spunky and really talented. She was, as usual amazed with them. And then when she looked at the practicing members one by one, a spiked-haired boy looked at her. She was surprised because the boy was looking at her and is not minding the practice in front of him.  
She then smiled to him very nicely and in return he blushed and smiled at her nicely. But then a huge boy went to him and when he saw what he was doing he then scolded him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? Why aren't you minding the practice?" the huge boy boomed at the spike-haired one.   
"Gomen-nasai! But I was looking at someone over there....Are?" the Spike haired boy said in explanation but as he turned where the girl is he didn't see her pretty face there anymore.  
"Stop joking around and focus more!" the big boy again boomed at the other.  
"Hai! Hai!" the other boy answered but he was still thinking of who was the pretty girl he saw.  
  
Ahyiazhi then wrote Ryonan with one of her final choices. And when he scanned her list there was only one school left.... SHOHOKU HIGH SCHOOL!  
  
And without further delays she went there with Lan. And when she was there she scanned the school, like what she did with the other schools.  
"I just remembered, someone said that Ryonan and Shohoku are rival schools....  
Let me see what they can do..." She told herself. She was also very interested in Shohoku because it is not very famous and they lead a simple school life which what she was really looking forward to. She then went to the place of the Shohoku gym. And when she arrived there she was shocked with a strong resonating sound of: "SHOHOKU FIGHT!!!" and equally loud answer of: "OH!"  
  
"Sugoi! Determined...very determined! It's nice..." Ahyiazhi told herself. She then went back to Lan after she was done watching. And by this time the sun is setting and she was done with her work. And she was writing her final 4 choices. And this schools are:  
  
KAINAN  
SHOYO  
RYONAN  
SHOHOKU  
  
She then deeply thought of which school she would enter.....  
  
"Lady Ahyiazhi, have you chosen the perfect school?" Lan suddenly asked  
"Hai, Lan-san! That school is really perfect for me. It's location is very nice, the students there are all active and determined and it is not also very popular. I think it will be the right school for me. And not only that its near convenience and having a home near there wouldn't be a problem because it is not very crowded." Ahyiazhi explained happily to Lan.  
"Yokatta! Then, Omedeto! Lady Ahyiazhi!" Lan said nicely complementing Ahyiazhi's niceness. After that they were silent as they went on to the road that leads to the Imperial Palace, Ahyiazhi full of contentment.  
"So, Ahyiazhi, have you chosen the perfect school for you?" their father asked that night as he talked to his daughter privately with his wife.  
  
"Hai, Otosan!" Ahyiazhi answered cheerfully  
  
"Then, what will be my dear Ahyiazhi?" her mother asked her very sweetly.  
  
"Otosan, Okaasan, the school I am going to enter is.....   
  
KANAGAWA PREFECTURAL SCHOOL SHOHOKU HIGH SCHOOL!!!" Ahyiazhi said happily.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: At Last!!!! DONE!!!!!!! I am so happy! just before our "Moratorium" period! At least.... So, how was this fic? I know...I know its long! To tell you the truth I did not expect this to be really long. But anyway.... They have already chosen their schools! And they have chosen their names, so everything is set! They are going to school! Anyways next time they're going to the school of their choices. What do you think will happen? Find out for yourselves......  
R&R, onegaii?  
Arigatou! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
***"DON MINE!!!" ----- it means 'Don't Mind' 


	4. ppycb4

Priority Project: YO CHECKUYA! BASKETBALL  
by: AKIRA  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own SLAM DUNK. It is a creation of Inoue Takehiko. Other characters are made by me. Some trivial or traditional things are made up only.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Tadaima Minna! Lucky! Lucky! This is just great! My Examinations week has ended and I am very grateful that I'm done at last! Hey, this is the first part of this two part chapter. Anyway, let's start this fic shall we?   
Chapter 4: The First Day (PART 1): Jinzhou's POV  
And the prince was still sleepy....  
  
"Ohaiyo..ho.hum.." he said as he stretched and yawned.  
  
"Ohaiyo, oni-chan!" Ahyia said cheerfully. Unlike his brother she was very awake and eating happily at the table.  
  
"Jinzhou, why don't you sit down and hurry, today is your first day of school." their mother said as Jinzhou was moving quite slowly still feeling sleepy.  
  
It is because the day before this day the siblings long awaited, Jinzhou cannot sleep and kept talking to his sister Ahyia. But Ahyia just ignored him and went to bed early preparing for the really exciting day (they both hoped...) tomorrow.  
  
"Oh, Jin oni-chan, come on, off we go." Ahyia said as she pushed her brother from the table to the hall.  
  
"Oh, Ahyia-kun, why are so energetic?" Jinzhou said as he was a little still sleepy but smiling nicely to Ahyia who is really so energetic.  
  
The morning passed and the two royalties prepared for the day ahead. After they both finished doing their morning rituals, htey went to the hall where their parents were waiting for them.  
  
"Jinzhou...Ahyiazhi, Make sure to be good always, understood?" their father said  
  
"Hai! Wakarimashita!" the siblings chorused  
  
"And make sure that you will take care of yourselves." their mother said addingly  
  
"Hai!" they again answered together.  
  
"We will see you in a while, alright? You take care now..." their father again said.  
  
"Good Luck on your first day! May the Gods give you their blessings." their mother said.  
  
"Now, hayaku! You will be late..." their father said ending the conversation.  
  
The siblings now went to the door and they were met by Reika, Reira and Lan.  
They are both going to school in separate ways. Ahyia will go with Lan and Reira, while Jinzhou will go with Ren and Reika. Ren is Lan's brother who also helps in the Kawakuni family.  
  
"Master Jinzhou...ah eto...gomen, Master Eiji, please board the car and we will leave soon..or you will be late in your first day." Ren said  
  
"Oh Ren-san can you please wait for a second... I want to say good-bye to Ahyia...It'll be long before I see her pretty face again.." Jinzhou said  
  
"Hai, Master Eiji" Ren said bowing to Jinzhou.  
  
"Ahyia...I'll miss you so much....always take care always...please....when you're in trouble just call me, okay?" Jinzhou said as he hugged Ahyiazhi, her beloved sister  
  
"Okay, I'll miss you too...You take care too...always okay..." Ahyiazhi said as she hugged his brother hard as well.  
  
"Uh-huh! Sayonara..." Jinzhou said  
  
"Uh...Sayonara.." Ahyia replied  
  
After then they parted....  
  
Jinzhou to his own car with Reika and Ren, and Ahyia to her own with Reira and Lan.  
  
"Master Jinzhou..." Reika said as she saw the sad emotion painted on Jinzhou's face because he was parting with her beloved sister....  
  
"Daijobu! And please call me Eiji... I don't want people knowing I am Jinzhou...." Eiji replied as he smiled to Reika.  
  
"Yosh! Ikuzo!" He added boarding the car prepared for him.  
  
They drove to Eiji's new house and home....separate from her sister and parents....  
  
"Here we are..." Reika said  
  
"Sugoi! Such a huge house!" Eiji said as he marveled on the house in front of him.  
  
"But not as huge as the castle..hehe..." Reika said smiling  
  
"Hai!" Eiji said  
  
"Anyway, Master Eiji, please return to the car and Ren will drive you to your new school..." Reika said.  
  
"Yo...see you later...."Eiji said smiling   
  
"Hai..Master Eiji!" Reika said.  
  
Eiji rode to his school where Ren safely drove him.  
  
"Arigato, Ren-san!" Eiji said  
  
"Dooitashimashite! Master Eiji. I will fetch you here at 4:00.. okay?" Ren said smiling  
  
"Hai!" Eiji said  
  
And Ren left... leaving Eiji in front of his new school...  
  
SANNOH HIGH SCHOOL!  
  
"Ah! Sawakita-san!!" the Principal said  
  
"Konnichiwa..." Eiji said  
  
"Your class is Second Year section...Six.." the principal said  
  
"Hai! Arigato...sensei.." Eiji replied standing and bowing  
  
"I hope you'll enjoy studying here." The principal said as he too stood up and went to Eiji patting his shoulders.  
  
"Then, please excuse me!" Eiji said  
  
"You may go..." The principal said smiling  
  
Eiji then went out of the office and walked on the hallway.  
  
Many girls look at him...All looks at him....  
  
"Hey...look at that guy...he's tall.." a girl said blushing  
  
"Yeah and so...cute..." another said blushing  
  
"He's a new student...he's tall..." a boy said admiring Eiji's height  
  
"Maybe he's a basketball player..." another boy said  
  
Eiji continued on walking until he reached his classroom in time for the bell.  
  
"Stand. Greet." the president of the class said  
  
"Ohaiyo! Sensei!" the class said  
  
"Sit." the president again said  
  
"Alright, we have a new student here..." The teacher said "please enter..."  
  
"Hai..." Eiji said as he entered the room.  
  
"He is a transfer student from France. Please introduce yourself..." the teacher said  
  
"Hai!" Eiji replied politely  
  
"Ore wa Sawakita, Eiji desu. Yorosh-kun Onegaishimasu!" Eiji said introducing himself  
  
"He's cute..." a girl said blushing  
  
"Then Sawakita-san please sit beside Kuwata-san" the teacher said  
  
The teacher pointed his finger to a seat empty beside a tall student like himself. He then walked there and sat beside the student.  
  
"Hey," the boy said  
  
"Hey..."Eiji said  
  
"Have you chosen you're club activity yet?" The boy said whispeing to him.  
  
"Iie... What club activity? " Eiji replied  
  
"Well, You see... it extra curricular activities...." the boy replied as well.  
  
"I know that...what kind..." Eiji asked  
  
"Many...sports clubs... mind using clubs...etc..." the boy said  
  
"Oh..Okay..." Eiji said  
  
The club activity was what Eiji was thinking of the whole morning. But at lunch time, his classmate invited him to eat together with his brother.  
  
"Hey, i forgot to tell you my name... I am Kuwata, Mikio. Yours is Sawakita, right? Sawakita, Eiji?" Mikio said  
  
"Hai!" Eiji replied  
  
"I want you to meet my brother, he is...Kuwata Masafumi of the third year." Mikio said introducing his brother to his new friend.  
  
"Konnichiwa!" Masafumi said  
  
"Konnichiwa, I am Sawakita, Eiji." Eiji said  
  
"Hey, what is your chosen club?" Mikio asked Eiji again.  
  
"Well, I don't know yet..." Eiji said as he picked up a basketball  
  
They were eating at the outside of the gym. Mikio and Masafumi's favourite place, because there is a basketball court outside the gym for others to play with.  
  
"Well, I think you should choose your club by today..." Mikio said  
  
"Yeah...It's really tough choosing... You should choose your hobby or something you like...It'll be easy to choose...." Masafumi said advising Eiji  
  
"Yeah...maybe..." Eiji said looking at the ball  
  
Just then, Eiji shot the ball to the ring in a 3-point angle. It was done smoothly and it was in. Mikio and Masafumi were shocked....  
  
"Do you play basketball?" Mikio asked Eiji  
  
"Hai..I am a varsity at my former school..." Eiji replied smiling  
  
"Sugoi! You are good! Why don't you join us?" Masafumi said smiling  
  
"Nani?" Eiji said shocked  
  
"We're Basketball players. School's varsity...Why don't you join us? You're really good!" Mikio said   
  
"Honto? I thought Masafumi-san is a wrestler...." Eiji said sweatdropping  
  
"Hahahahahahahahaha! Many people say so too!" Masafumi said laughing  
  
"Basketball in High school...sounds fun..." Eiji said looking happy  
  
"Okay! What position do you play?" Mikio asked  
  
"Any!" Eiji answered  
  
"Wait here..." Masafumi said  
  
And so Masafumi ran inside the gym...  
  
"Sugoi! Can you play 'Small Forward', good?" Mikio asked excitedly  
  
"Hai.." Eiji replied  
  
"Good! Then sign this." Masafumi said handing the registration paper to Eiji.  
  
Eiji then signed the paper and gave it to Masafumi.   
  
"Then I will give this to Issei." Masafumi said smiling  
  
"Who is Issei?" Eiji said  
  
"Issei, Fukatsu...he is the Captain of Sannoh Basketball Team." Mikio said cheerfully  
  
"Oh..." Eiji answered  
  
"This is good!" Masafumi said happily  
  
"Eiji, I hope we'll play basketball together....I hope we enjoy playing together.."Mikio said looking at Eiji happily.  
  
"Hai!" Eiji said happily  
  
After then the day went happily through....Eiji was still admired and for his fascinating height and cuteness. But he was with Mikio Kuwata his new friend and his brother Masafumi Kuwata. He also met other friends. And he has chosen his club activity...something he enjoyed playing...a game he enjoys playing with her sister.... He was very happy....  
  
Then he met with Ren at exactly 4:00. Ren then safely delivered the exhausted but very happy Eiji to his home.  
  
"How was your first day, Master Eiji?" Reika asked Eiji as he prepares himself before sleeping.  
  
"It was really good! Everything went smoothly! I am so Happy! It was the perfect school for me. The people are nice. I have new really good friends. The place is nice...It's really perfect...demo...." Eiji said  
  
"'demo', nani?" Reika asked  
  
"I miss Ahyia. I wish she could've been with the same school that I have...."Eiji said looking at the picture beside his table.  
  
Reika then smiled at him.  
  
"Then, please sleep now, Master Eiji." Reika said  
  
"Hai!" Eiji said politely  
  
"Good Night, Master Eiji" Reika said  
  
Eiji then obediently lied down and Reika turned off the lights. Then he thought to himself...  
  
"What is Ahyia doing right now.... Is she sleeping....Is she still reading... How was her first day... is it the same as his or is it something unexpected...?" Eiji thought and closed his eyes.....and then fell asleep.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: YAY! At last I finished this chapter! After a long long long long time....  
Anyway I hope you enjoyed this.... R&R Onegai! 


	5. ppycb5

Priority Project: YO CHECKUYA! BASKETBALL  
by: AKIRA  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own SLAM DUNK. It is a creation of Inoue Takehiko. Other characters are made by me. Some trivial or traditional things are made up only.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ah. Another chance to make a fic! Sugoi! Konnichiwa Minna-san! This is the second part of the two-part chapter. Well, I don't want to make a long note to stop you from reading my fic...so here it is...  
Chapter 5: The First Day (PART 2): Ahyiazhi's POV  
As the day started for both the siblings, everything went well...  
  
After the dramatic parting, Ahyia boarded her own transportation.  
  
"Lady Ahyia..." Reira started  
  
"Nani? Reira..." Ahyia asked.  
  
"Well, I am just worried about you that's all." Reira said  
  
"Ah...hehe Daijobu...its ok!" Ahyia said smiling sweetly at Reira  
  
"Well, if you say so..." Reira said reluctantly.  
  
And so Lan drove the car to Ahyia's new place, safely.  
  
"Ah! Here we are Lady Ahyia..." Lan said  
  
Then Ahyia unboarded the car to see her new house separate from Eiji his brother and her parents...  
  
"Ah! What a huge house, Lady Ahyia!" Reira said amazed at the huge house  
  
"Oh...I told Okaasan not to give me such a huge house..." Ahyia said rather shocked and disappointed  
  
"At least it is smaller than the royal Palace...." Reira said lightening up the scene   
  
"Yeah... SUGOI!!!!" Ahyia said happily chuckling with Reira  
  
"Then, My Lady, Please board the vehicle or you will be late. We have to go now." Lan said  
  
"Oh, Okay... See you later Reira..." Ahyia said smiling as she boarded the vehicle  
  
"See you later, Lady, Have a nice day..." Reira said  
  
"Arigato, Reira...Ja.." Ahyia said as the car went away.  
  
After then silence fell...  
  
Ahyia was silently waiting for the car to reach her new school. She was feeling extreme excitement but keeps it to herself. When they have reached their destination...  
  
"Lady Ahyia, I will be here to fetch you at 4:00, alright?" Lan said as he turned to open the door for Ahyia to leave.  
  
"Hai....Arigato Lan-san..." Ahyia said smiling nicely as she stepped out of the car.  
  
"Dooitashimashite....Have a nice day Lady...ah....Ahyia Ojo-sama...." Lan said accidentally  
  
"Hee...see you later..." Ahyia said sweatdropping.  
  
She entered her chosen school, Kanagawa Prefectural School Shohoku High. She was walking towards the main building where she'll find her new classroom. As she was walking towards the building, students may it be a bishounen or a bishoujo look at her. When she reached the main building the principal was waiting for her in the front passage of the school.   
  
"Ah...Ms. Li!" the principal said  
  
"Hai..." Ahyia said smiling nicely to the principal  
  
"Uh..Yes...Ms. Li, from now on you will be attending class I-I. I hope you'll enjoy your stay with us.... And if you have any problems you can approach me or any of your teachers." the principal explained briefly and formally to Ahyia.   
  
The principal talked to Ahyia outside the school building but did not let other students hear.  
  
"Hai! Wakarimashita! Arigato..." Ahyia said bowing and thanking the principal.  
  
"Yosh, then go inside and change your shoes. Then go to I-I class..." the principal said as he bade Ahyia to go in.   
  
"Uh..Hai..." Ahyia answered an dwent inside  
  
When she was inside, she took off her shoes and changed it to the shoes used only in school. When she changed to it she was not experienced with it since in her former school the shoes outside are also used inside. This is because the school does not specify the students to change shoes. She then tried to walk but was sliding. She tried to walk to class I-I but something happened when she reached the hall of class I-I.  
  
"Ah...Ittai!" Ahyia said as she suddenly slipped and bumped to a very tall boy staring at the window.   
  
The boy, surprised by the bump also moved a little because of the impact. And because of this girls around the place where shocked and were whispering to each other knowing that the boy is very cold-hearted and he is very self-centered that he wouldn't even care...  
  
"Oh...of all the boys that new student would bump..its the 'ice king'..." they said pitying the new student.  
  
"Yeah...but I kind of envy her...she bumped into him..."another said.  
  
The boys too were looking at them and commenting.  
  
"Oh no...such a pretty face bumped into Mr. Cold-hearted..." a boy said  
  
But then all of their pitying and impressions of the situation was wrong....  
  
"Daijobu..." the tall boy said a bit coldly but somehow a little sweet.  
  
"Hai...gomen-nasai..." Ahyia said sweetly smiling and then sticking her tongue out because of her carelessness.  
  
"It's nothing...can you stand...." the boy said as he reached out his hand to the girl.  
  
"Hai...Arigato..." Ahyia said as she reached the bishounen's hand which sent girls all around to be so shocked and envious of Ahyia. The bishounens around also was very shocked of the situation they are seeing.  
  
"Could it be....Masaka! This is not happening..." a boy suddenly said.  
  
"What the....this is weird...." another said  
  
"Hey, I think you better go to the Infirmary...You're leg is bleeding..." the boy said as with the tone he used earlier, ignoring the reactions of the people around.   
  
"Hai...Arigato..." Ahyia said as sweetly as before.  
  
"Since you are new I better accompany you...." the boy said.  
  
"Thank you....You've done so much for me..." Ahyia said gratefully.  
  
"It's nothing I told you..." the boy said  
  
After that Ahyia was accompanied by the boy to the infirmary. As they were walking towards their destination they were being looked at by girls and boys because it was an unusual scene. And after they reached the Infirmary...  
  
"Arigato...." Ahyia said again to the boy, smiling very sweetly  
  
"Uh...Ja..." the boy said a little shy and he left turning hiding his deep-red blush.  
  
After then she went to the infirmary to bandage her wound. Then she walked towards her class again. And she was being gawked at, because of her unique beauty and because of the scene that happened...  
  
"Hey, that is the girl 'Ice king' helped..." a girl said  
  
"Yeah, but I cant blame him...she's really pretty...." a boy said  
  
Everyone kept on talking about it the whole morning, when suddenly the bell rang and everyone went inside the classroom. And then the teacher went in the classroom and anounced that there is a new student in class I-I.  
  
"She is a student coming from the country of France...Please enter.." the teacher said telling Ahyia to come in.  
  
Ahyia then went in quietly and slowly. Suddenly the girls started to whisper to each other and the boys suddenly were blushing madly because such a pretty girl is there classmate.  
  
"Ahem..Please introduce yourself.." the teacher said   
  
"Hai, Watashi wa Mari Ahyia Li desu. Yoroshkun Onegaishimasu." Ahyia said smiling sweetly  
  
"Then Ms. Li, please sit beside Ms. Akagi." the teacher said  
  
"Hai.."Ahyia replied still smiling  
  
Then she made her way to her designated seat, beside Ms. Akagi.  
  
"Konnichiwa...." her seatmate said  
  
"Konnichiwa..." she replied  
  
"I am Akagi, Haruko... call me Haruko" she said whispering to her.  
  
"Call me Ahyia then...." Ahyia said smiling  
  
"You are so lucky to bump into Rukawa-kun..." Haruko said  
  
"Why? Who is he...?" Ahyia asked  
  
"He is the super cool basketball player in Junior High that every girl has a crush on. He's from Tomigaoka Junior High School." Haruko explained  
  
"Oh... I see..." Ahyia said  
  
"You are lucky because you see he's somewhat cold to the girls...ehe.." Haruko said   
  
"hehe...really.." Ahyia said sweatdropping   
  
After then the morning went fast. At breaks girls and boys would look at her and ask for her name and all. Then they would tell her she's lucky that Rukawa was not so cold with her... And at lunch break she went to the rooftop to eat alone...not because she does not have any friends but she just wanted to eat out alone.  
  
"This is a perfect place!" Ahyia said stretching out and looking at the view.  
  
Then she sat and started eating. She was enjoying eating alone in the rooftop. When she finished eating and cleaned up the place she heard voices....angry voices...she was suspecting that there is a fight....  
  
"Uh...are...who could that be..." Ahyia said.  
  
"Oi! Stand up!" A voice said  
  
"Anyone who disturbs my sleep gets it...." a familiar voice said as he stood up  
  
"How tall! Who are you?" another voice said  
  
"First Year Class 10, Rukawa, Kaede" He said calmly  
  
"AH! then we will teach this freshman not to mess with his Seniors!" An angry and haughty voice said  
  
And then the fighting started... They were so loud.... Ahyia then went slowly to the place...  
  
"Rukawa....its that boy...." Ahyia said remembering what she had heard from the girls and boys around.  
  
She then went there. When she reached there she saw Rukawa bloody and several seniors were fallen but others were still standing including their leader, Hotta. Then the Seniors suddenly attacked Rukawa. They striked him and he bled some more. Ahyia then went to the scene and helped Rukawa who was getting dizzy.   
  
"What the... a girl...." Hotta said  
  
"Boss, what should we do with her..." another Senior said  
  
"Teach her a lesson also..." Hotta replied  
  
Then they attacked Rukawa and Ahyia. But Ahyia fought bravely and she beated the Seniors and Rukawa was attacked as well and got hit hard. Ahyia then returned the world of hurt to the Seniors. And then when the seniors are all unconscious, she slowly walked to Rukawa and she took out a handkerchief and placed it in his head where there is much blood.  
  
"Daijobu..." Ahyia said as she took Rukawa to her arms.  
  
"Hai...Arigato...." Rukawa said trying to look at her face.  
  
"Its alright...Come on...lets go to the Infirmary...." Ahyia said as she slowly made Rukawa stand and then she slowly walked him to the Infirmary. When they reached the infirmary Ahyia slowly made him lie down and called the school nurse. When Ahyia was about to leave she talked to him...  
  
"You rest up, alright... Kaede Rukawa of I-10..." she said smiling  
  
"Ari...gato..." Rukawa said slowly  
  
"Its nothing... see you around then.." Ahyia said as she lightly hugged him. But Rukawa was dizzy but he blushed deeply.   
  
When Ahyia left, Rukawa thought of something...  
  
"Darn...I forgot to ask her name..." he said to himself  
  
And then the day went on...and when she was in the classroom she felt trickling liquid in her head and cheek... it was...BLOOD!!!!  
  
"Ah! Ahyia-kun! Chi! Chi!" Haruko said shocked and panicky  
  
"Ah..Are..." Ahyia said shocked at the liquid that was on her hands.  
  
"Infirmary! Now!" the teacher said.  
  
And as she went to the Infirmary she stayed there and got her wound bandaged. And then she heard of the club activities in school. She was thinking of what kind of activity she would take on. And then when she returned she thought of the differnt activities that is possible for her to take on. And then she went to the gym and found a tall guy and Haruko together. She went in and said hello to them. She then held a ball and tried to shoot it. Haruko was shocked and delighted as well as the guy in red hair.   
  
"Sugoi! Sugoi! Ahyia-kun! Why don't you join the Basketball club...as well..they are searching for a perfect assistant manager and I think you are!" Haruko said cheerfully  
  
"Really... maybe..."Ahyia said smiling  
  
"Ah, This is Sakuragi, Hanamichi..." Haruko said as she introduced the guy.  
  
"Konnichiwa, I am Li, Mari Ahyia. Nice to meet you.." She said smiling and Sakuragi was blushing  
  
"Ah...another beautiful girl.....ah....spring has really come at last.." he said dreamily  
  
"Ah, Daijobu..." Haruko said asking about Ahyia's wound.  
  
"Daijobu!" Ahyia said  
  
Then whe dismissal came, Haruko went to Ahyia.  
  
"Hey, I signed you for the search for the perfect assistant Manager okay... Tomorrow's competition day..." Haruko said happily  
  
"Okay..."Ahyia said happily  
  
"Ganbatte ne! I know you can do it!" Haruko said.  
  
"Yosh!" Ahyia said happily  
  
"Then see you!" Haruko said as Ahyia left.  
  
When she walked out of Shohoku High she was fetched by Lan who was scolding her.  
  
"What Happened to you!" he said  
  
"Hee...daijobu...daijobu!" Ahyia said sweatdropping  
  
"How's your first day then..." Lan asked  
  
"It was fun! Ureshii desu!" Ahyia said  
  
And then they silently drove home. And when they arrived, Ahyia went staright to the Dining Room where Reira was waiting.  
  
"Lady Ahyia! Lady Ahyia! How was your first...what the....blood!" Reira said shocked  
  
"It's nothing, Reira I just got myself bruised that's all.." she said  
  
"I am gonna get killed! What did you do to yourself? Lady Ahyia!" she said frantically  
  
"Trust me, Reira-san, daijobu!" Ahyia said assuring her.  
  
"Then...how was your day?" Reira asked as she reluctantly changed the subject  
  
And Ahyia told her about what happened and how he bumped Rukawa and got herself to the competition. And then she smiled and showed Reira how happy she was. Reira, happy for her lady told her to eat and then rest. She had gone to a lot of things today.  
  
"Then, I shall go to bed.." Ahyia said exhausted but very happy.  
  
"You better, my lady." Reira said  
  
And Ahyia went up to her room and she changed her clothes and lied down thinking...  
  
"Oniichan...I am very happy today! I hope you're as happy as I am!" and then she closed her eyes and fell into a deep beautiful sleep, smiling happily. And in her sleep she softly said...  
  
"Tomorrow...I'll have fun..."  
  
"Everything will go well.."  
  
"A competition is excitign especially when it is a basketball one..."  
  
And she continued her sleep and rested for tomorrow's activities.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay! Finished Chapter 5! Happy! Happy! Happy! anyway, R&R...Onegai! 


	6. ppycb6

Priority Project: YO CHECKUYA! BASKETBALL  
by: AKIRA  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own SLAM DUNK. It is a creation of Inoue Takehiko. Other characters are made by me. Some trivial or traditional things are made up only.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN! I am so happy that we were given a semestral break! I can continue my fan ficz! Ureshii! Ureshii! Anyways, I just want to thank you guys for reading my fic... and please R&R so I can change those things that is not good....I am open for suggestions, comments... and I will not prolong this and bring you my chapter 6...  
Chapter 6: The Perfect Assistant Manager  
"Ahyia-kun! Ahyia-kun!" Haruko said as she went to Ahyia who just arrived  
  
"Haruko-chan...nani?" Ahyia said as she smiled sweetly as usual.  
  
"Are you ready? For Today?" Haruko said asking her friend  
  
"Hai...doshite?" Ahyia replied  
  
"Betsu ni... Ganbatte ne! You can do it!" Haruko said cheering Ahyia  
  
"No problem!" Ahyia said assuring Haruko  
  
"Then Later.."Haruko said as she sat in her seat and the class started.  
  
Many girls were really excited as they themselves will participate in the search for the perfect assistant manager.  
  
"I'm really excited.... I hope I get the job.... then I'll see Rukawa-kun always." A girl said as she and Haruko heard a group of 3 girls talking in the lobby.  
  
"Well I really hope I get it.... I'm the perfect Assistant Manager... I'll always tend to Rukawa-kun's needs and... we'll be really close..." another girl said as she was fantasizing on being together with Rukawa.  
  
"Don't bet on it... I'm sure I'll get the job... I'm perfect in everyway... I'm beautiful, sexy and very nice... I'm sure I will be the perfect partner for Rukawa-kun..." yet another girl said.  
  
"... Every girl says that... that they are perfect for the job... for Rukawa-kun...." Haruko said getting a little annoyed.  
  
"Nevermind them, Ahyia... do your best!" Haruko said facing Ahyia and smiling nicely...  
  
"Hai..." Ahyia replied smiling as well.  
  
"Um... Haruko-chan.." Ahyia suddenly said.  
  
"Hai, Nani?" Haruko said asking Ahyia surprised.  
  
"You like Rukawa-kun too, right? Why didn't you try for the job?" Ahyia continued.  
  
"How did you know that?" Haruko said blushing so much.  
  
"Well, I overheard you and Sakuragi-kun talking and I heard... sorry..." Ahyia said apologizing.  
  
"It's ok... really... Well... it's because I'm not desperate to be close to him... I want to be close with him, yes, but I can be close to him by my brother... I can watch him... that's enough.." Haruko explained.  
  
"Oh, I see.." Ahyia said  
  
After then they heard girls from the back sighing and swooning...  
  
They were intrigued with what was happening and they turned around..  
  
They saw Rukawa, Kaede walking slowly... towards them...  
  
And when he reached them he suddenly stopped much to the surprise of the girls, Haruko and Ahyia.  
  
Then he looked at Ahyia and suddenly said...  
  
"You are that girl who helped me and I failed to ask her name... What is your name?"   
  
Ahyia then answered nicely and with a Smile....  
  
"Watashi wa Li Mari Ahyia desu. Yoroshkun Onegaishimasu."  
  
Then Rukawa said...  
  
"Arigato... Li-san... Ore wa Rukawa Kaede desu of Section 10. Yoroshkun.."  
  
After then Rukawa bowed and went his way...  
  
Haruko was blushing and was looking hypnotized with heart eyes as she was so close to Rukawa. Other girls were looking and saying....  
  
"What's that all about.."  
  
"Who is that girl?"  
  
"He even asked her name and thanked her... who is she.."  
  
Then Ahyia tapped Haruko on her shoulder and told her that they must go...  
  
After then classes began again...  
  
When afternoon came...  
  
"Ahyia... come on..or we'll be late..." Haruko said as she was pulling Ahyia to the gym.  
  
"Okay..." Ahyia said as she was following her.  
  
Then they reached the gym... so many girls were trying out and the manager was having a hard time making them assemble.  
  
"She is Ayako the basketball manager. She's a sophomore..." Haruko said telling Ahyia who was changing her clothes for the try out.  
  
"Oh, i see.." Ahyia said as she fixed her things...  
  
"I hope you get it.... rather than those obnoxious girls who will only look and swoon over Rukawa..." Haruko said as she was talking with Ahyia. Ahyia was then sweatdropping...  
  
Then Ahyia went in the gym... and everyone became quiet and stopped being unruly. They were all looking at Ahyia who was looking at them... and sweatdropping...  
  
"Hey, Thanks for making them stop..." Ayako said as she fixed those registration papers.  
  
Then she started calling names and she started interviewing them. The basketball players were all there too... Haruko's brother the captain, Takenori Akagi and the Vice-captain, Kiminobu Kogure. All the members of Shohoku basketball team also and other students.  
  
When it was Ahyia's turn to be interviewed...  
  
"You are Li Mari Ahyia... the girl who made the girls quiet.... Thanks..."  
  
"Doiitashimaste" Ahyia answered cheerfully.  
  
"Why did you registered for the Assistant Manager position?" Ayako then asked.  
  
"Because I love basketball... Not only is it fun and exciting... it is also a very good sport..." Ahyia answered confidently. She said it with all her heart.  
  
"That's what I call good answer! All the answers I get is basketball for world peace? Why don't they say the truth that they want to be close to Rukawa.." Ayako said complaining.  
  
"Anyway, Ahyia... I like your answer... I'll call you again after I finish these Rukawa loving girls..." Ayako said as she tapped her shoulder and was rather happy.  
  
Then when she went outside she heard other girls saying..  
  
"Huh... that girl that Rukawa talked to... I did not know she was a participant as well... "  
  
"Anyway...she wont be accepted..."  
  
"Yeah... we will be and we will be much more closer to Rukawa... haha.."  
  
And then when Ayako finished over 150 girls who want to get the job she started calling 10 names who will participate for the second screening. And Ahyia was one of them.  
  
And the next test was a...  
  
"Okay we'll have a practice game I'll group you by 5..." Ayako said  
  
And Ahyia was sent on Team B. Ahyia was really, really excited while the other girls were all so anxious of what to do...  
  
"I never expected this... what will we do..."   
  
"Daijobu... Daijobu... It's easy... I'll help you out..." Ahyia said assuring her team mates.  
  
And the 10 minute practice game started...  
  
The girls were all feeling that the ball was very heavy and all that's why Ahyia steals them... and shoots them in a 3-point angle. Also the girls were so slow that they couldn't run so fast.  
That's why Ahyia runs ahead of them and shoots the ball in ways she know... and in perfect form... So all were astonished that a girl is as good as a well-trained boy in basketball. Even the players themselves. They say that even the form was perfrct... and not even they could do it perfectly... And Ahyia also leads them in passing and dribbling... and after 10 minutes...  
  
"Prrrrrrrrrt....." The referee whistled.  
  
"Game set... Team A versus Team B...winner Team B with 30 points and with Team A, 6 points." Ayako said.  
  
Then they all rested...  
  
"I never knew you were a good basketball player..." Haruko said.  
  
"Tee-hee..." Ahyia said smiling  
  
"Where did you learn everything..." Haruko asked.  
  
"Well... I used to play with..... my cousins...right..." She said thinking of an excuse not to tell Haruko the real truth.  
  
"Sokka..." Haruko said.  
  
After a 5-minute break....  
  
"I will now announce the perfect Assistant Manager for Shohoku Basketball Team..." Ayako started  
  
"She has good analizations, ideas and all... She has excellent leadership.... great strength, a very good liking in Basketball and could play it even better than the players themselves..." She continued.  
  
Everyone knew who she was... except the other participants wishing still that they were her...  
  
"And our new Assistant Manager is... Ms. Li Mari Ahyia of First year section 1." Ayako ended her statement smiling nicely.  
  
And everyone cheered knowing that she, Li Mari Ahyia, was the Perfect Assistant Manager....   
Author's Note: At long last... I finished this chapter... At last I had a free time (well my semestral break was useless...I started October and ended in February...*sigh*...) ... I had to really study a lot... though I don't get failing grades... I just like my grades to be high that's all... Anyway... I hope you liked it... R&R please... 


	7. ppycb7

Priority Project: YO CHECKUYA! BASKETBALL  
by: AKIRA  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own SLAM DUNK. It is a creation of Inoue Takehiko. Other characters are made by me. Some trivial or traditional things are made up only.  
  
Author's Note: I thought the only time I'll continue this fic is when vacation starts. That's because vacation here is on March, April & May unlike the other countries who have vacation on June, July & August. Anyway this is the seventh chapter of this fic... (*Geez... There are seven chapters already.... The longest I've ever made... hope to make it longer...tee-hee...;)*) Anyway...read on and I hope you enjoy them... R&R please...  
Chapter 7: Training in Basketball and Volleyball...  
Prologue:  
  
In a letter sent by Ahyia as she promised her brother one....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Dear Jin-oniichan,  
  
Gengki na? How are you? As I promised I wrote you a letter since I can't call...  
I've got lots to do...  
  
So, how are you doing, oniichan? Have you chosen your club? what is it... I haven't heard from you also... I know you're enjoying... as for me... I am... I never thought being one of the normal high school bishoujo could be such fun.... I am the Assistant Manager of the School team... I know you are the ace of yours... You always love basketball and I know that you're in the top 5 members at once.... It's not so hard here... but whenever I get home... I feel really tired and somehow just go to sleep without eating...   
  
It's been 2 weeks long after all... and tomorrow is my first training day with the team... Wish me luck.... Oh... and yeah.... some girls really get jealous of me since this guy in our school whom they like, talked to me.... *sigh...* I just hope I can keep on hiding from them my true Identity... Are you having the same problems.. and one more thing... I have piles of letters here in my table... from the whole school since that try outs... *sigh..* But don't worry I'm really fine.... Lan told you I got wounded on my first day right.... Don't worry they are just bruises.... nothing really bad... I'm okay... I just got clumsy a little bit... Don't worry...I'm always okay...   
  
Anyway....  
Take care... Study Hard... Say hi to Ran and Reika for me... ja.... until then...  
  
Always,  
Ahyia   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
The next day...  
  
"Lan-san, please give this to my brother...." she said before she left the car.  
  
It seems that she wrote a letter last night to give to her brother. Lan smiled and accepted it gladly.  
  
"I will... You take care now... Lady Ahyia" Lan said  
  
"Uhm. I will don't worry..." Ahyia said as she smiled then ran to the school.  
  
When she entered the school, Haruko was waiting for her in the gates.  
  
"Ohaiyou, Haruko-chan.." Ahyia greeted first, cheerfully.  
  
"Ohaiyo..." Haruko answered cheerfully as well.  
  
Then they went to walk together. After a few steps they met up with Haruko's brother, Akagi, Kogure and Ayako.  
  
"Yo, Ahyia-chan!" Ayako greeted.  
  
"Are you ready.." she continued to ask.  
  
"Hai..." Ahyia answered with great determination.  
  
"Be ready...this will be tough..." Akagi said  
  
"Oniichan! Don't scare Ahyia!" Haruko said  
  
They continued on talking until...  
  
"WATCH OUT, PRETTY MISS!" they heard someone shout.  
  
It was a volleyball that was heading straight for Ahyia...  
  
"AHYIA, WATCH OUT!" Haruko said as she dropped her bag.  
  
But Ahyia did an unexpected thing....  
  
She slid downwards in the direction of the ball and managed to hit it so that the ball volleyed back to the one who accidentally threw it.  
  
"Nice one... miss.." a foreigner like her said as she received the ball in her hands.   
  
And Ahyia was still in the slide receiving position she made...  
  
Apparantly, one of her most hidden talents just appeared...  
  
And everyone was surprised....  
  
"Woah... not only is she good in Basketball, she's excellent in class, and amazing in volleyball..." one of those around them said looking at the scene.  
  
"Oh.. Gomen-nasai, the ball went to your direction... My name is Schleizhen, Eleaen...captain of Shohoku volleyball team... and you, pretty miss..." the girl said  
  
"I am Li Mari Ahyia... nice to meet you.." Ahyia replied  
  
"So, Miss Li, that was one wicked move... would you like to join our team?" Eleaen said.  
  
" ding...dong...ding..." the bell sounded...  
  
"Well... then see you later..." the girl said as she went and the other students as well...  
  
Haruko was looking at Ahyia... then she placed her hand on her shoulder and said...  
  
"Let's go... Ahyia-chan.."   
  
"Hai..." Ahyia smiled and they both went to their classes happily.   
  
At lunch break, Eleaen went to class I-I and talked with Ahyia...  
  
"But, we just have to be in one club right?" Ahyia asked her.  
  
"Don't worry I've made arrangements... and besides... you are just an Assistant Manager....but for us... we'll train you... and you will be an ace... wait a minute... have you played volleyball?" Eleaen explained  
  
"Yes... I've played it lots of times... I was rather good at it they say.." Ahyia answered.  
  
"Good... You're really great... They do know how to say compliments when they have to... I tell you they are not lying.... you are 'REALLY' good!" Eleaen said praising Ahyia more...  
  
"Anyway, I signed you up okay.. and asked the principal permission... well then I'll just tell you when our training will start... see you around...Ms. Li.." Eleaen said.  
  
"Just call me Ahyia... thanks..." Ahyia replied smiling...  
  
Somehow she was anxiously thinking that two of her hidden talents have been revealed... basketball-playing and volleyball she just hopes that no more of her abilities will appear that will come close to revealing her real identity....  
  
After then....  
  
Classes started Again....  
  
"...ding...dong...ding..." the bell sounded signalling the end of the day.  
  
"Well, I'm off to the gym..." Ahyia said as she lifted her duffel bag.   
  
"I'll go with you... brother forgot something.... his shoes at home..." Haruko said as she walked alongside Ahyia.  
  
When they reached the gym....  
  
"There you are, Ahyia... good... change your clothes then we'll start the first club practice..." Ayako said as Ahyia and Haruko entered the gym.   
  
Ahyia went to the changing room and Haruko gave the shoes to her brother....  
  
When she went to the gym again wearing the manager's clothes the bishounens look at her and find her really beautiful and good.  
  
"Ahem... okay... As this is the first meeting of the team I would like you to be energetic and say your name, your junior high school's name, your height and the position you play... Hajime..." Ayako said.  
  
After about 8 members there were two more left. They were both taller and much larger than the other new comers.  
  
"I am Sa..Sa..Sakuragi Ha..Ha..Hanamichi... of Class I-7, from Wako Junior High.. Yo..Yoroshkun O..O..Onegaishimasu.. I am 188 cm tall..." He said a little shakily as he was blushing upon seeing Haruko and Ahyia.  
  
"Next.." Akagi said  
  
"Wait...I'm not yet done with...." As Sakuragi interrupted he was whacked in the head by the large hand of Akagi. Then they continued onto the next...  
  
"I am Rukawa, Kaede of 1st year section 10. I am 187 cm and I play any position. I come from Tomigaoka Junior High School..." Rukawa said.  
  
The other members suddenly said...  
  
"Rukawa, Kaede... he's with us... really...this is good..."  
  
After then Akagi introduced himself...  
  
"I am Takenori Akagi the captain of the Basketball team..."  
  
Then Kogure introduced himself as well...  
  
"...And I am Kiminobu Kogure...the Vice-Captain..." he said...  
  
After then the two Managers introduced themselves...  
  
"I am Ayako, the manager of the team..."  
  
"...And I am... Li Mari Ahyia.... the Assistant Manager...Yoroshkun Onegaishimasu..." She said smiling sweetly..  
  
And the members were all admiring Ahyia's beauty...  
  
And the training began....  
  
Everyone was really spunky and they were giving all their strength in training for the nationals since Akagi said...  
  
"We are the Shohoku Basketball Team... And our only goal is..... National Champions... so get spunky and train... we will reach that goal no matter what..."  
  
Ahyia then cheered them and helped them, like throwing the basketball, catching it and cheering them on...while Ayako was training Sakuragi Hanamichi...  
  
Kaede Rukawa was showing off his Super Rookie skills and Ahyia kept on cheering him on....  
  
"Nice...Rukawa-kun..."  
  
And 'ice-king' now replies with the cheers he receives... Ahyia's cheers and Ayako's...  
  
"Yosh..."  
  
even in little words...  
  
And as usual girls were getting irritated with Ahyia's closeness with Rukawa....  
  
They even formed the Ru-Ka-Wa girls.... the group of the three girls who always comment and cheer for Rukawa...  
  
They were practicing really hard even in the first day, because they want to achieve National Championships that's why.  
  
After about 6:00 they were dismissed and they went home... Schleizhen Eleaen was waiting for Ahyia in the gym door when they were finished. She was going to tell Ahyia that Volley ball practices are everyday before basketball practice so that she can attend and do her tasks fully in both teams...  
  
Ahyia was somehow relieved of this... and she was glad... Schleizhen gave her the registration papers and she signed them gladly...  
  
When she reached the car...  
  
"Lady Ahyia, I gave the letter to Master Eiji as you requested..." Lan said.  
  
"Arigato, Lan-san..." Ahyia said as she placed her bag down.  
  
"How was training...?" Lan asked.  
  
"It was tiring but good..." Ahyia replied.  
  
"So basketball was fun as usual...lady..." Lan said  
  
"Not only Basketball but volleyball as well..." Ahyia replied..  
  
"What... you are having two practices in one day... then I guess you are awfull tired..." Lan said surprised.  
  
"Yes...but its fun... and I can handle it..." Ahyia said assuringly.  
  
When they reached home, Reira was waiting for Ahyia in the door...  
  
"Lady Ahyia... Supper is ready please eat while its hot..." She said  
  
Ahyia ate as fast as she can then finished homework and went to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Then the phone rang...  
  
"Moshi Moshi.." Reira answered  
  
"Reira, this is Akiko...." the voice on the other side said  
  
"Lady Akiko... " Reira answered at once  
  
"Jinko and I are at Jinzhou's... we are visiting him..." Empress Akiko said...  
  
"What may I do for you, Lady?" Reira humbly asked  
  
"Is Ahyia awake... Has she eaten yet... is she alright..." Empress Akiko asked...  
  
"My Lady, Lady Ahyia is asleep due to her tiring schedule... She has eaten, lady and she is alright... should I wake her?" Reira asked  
  
"No.. Please don't bother.. let her sleep... I just called to tell you that we are to come and visit her on Saturday... that is all... and please don't tell her about this...we want to surprise her..." Empress Akiko said.  
  
"Then it shall be, my lady..." Reira replied  
  
"Arigato, Reira..." Empress Akiko said.  
  
Then they hunged the phone up.   
  
And Ahyia's parents are to visit her on Saturday...   
  
...and Ahyia was sleeping soundly... in a good dream...  
Author's Note: I... Can't... Believe... It... i just finished two chapters in a day... well... I don't usually do that since I'm really busy... And to top it all off... I have a severe headache with fever... hah! talk about timing... anyway... hope you enjoyed this chapter... see you again... R&R please... 


	8. ppycb8

Priority Project: YO CHECKUYA! BASKETBALL  
by: AKIRA  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own SLAM DUNK. It is a creation of Inoue Takehiko. Other characters are made by me. Some trivial or traditional things are made up only.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Tadaima...Minna.... Well, the time is nearing for us to end the schoolyear and the busiest time of the year... Its just so good that I can type fan fictions in a fast sort of way... *sigh* I have to dissect a frog and I have so many wounds on my hands.... *sigh* Anyway, I just hope I can pass through this rather busy weeks so that I can continue making this fics longer... Anyway I won't prolong this and give you chapter 8.... ;)  
Chapter 8: Basketball Ace... at once...  
Prologue:  
  
"Master Eiji..." Ran started as he was driving Eiji to school.  
  
"What is it, Ran-san?" Eiji asked sleepily  
  
"There is a letter... from your sister, Lady Ahyia... that she gave to Lan.." Ran continued on.  
  
"Ahyia... a letter...." Eiji said surprised but happiness was seen in his face, suddenly his sleepy feeling disappeared and he was very happy.  
  
Ran then stopped and gave the letter to Eiji and he gladly accepted it. He was holding it happily and he cannot stop himself from being excited in reading the letter. And he smelled the scent of Ahyia's cologne... and remembered his sister... Then the car stopped and they were infront of Sannoh High. And Eiji did not have the chance to open the letter...  
  
"I'll open it later..." Eiji thought..  
  
"Master Eiji... Ganbatte ne... Have a good day..." Ran said.  
  
"Hai, Arigato, Ran-san..." Eiji said and went out of the car and into Sannoh High, still holding the unread letter of Ahyia to him...  
  
And he was met by the members of the Sannoh Basketball club and he was still being gawked at and admired by all girls more, that he is now a proud member of the Sannoh Basketball team.  
  
"Ohaiyo, Sawakita-san..." the other members greeted nicely...  
  
"Ah, Ohaiyo, minna..." Eiji replied.  
  
"Ahem... And what is that, Eiji?" Mikio said pointing at Eiji's hand with the letter...  
  
"It's nothing..." Eiji said hiding the letter.  
  
"Ah... A girl's love letter, ne, Sawakita-san... I wonder who its from, though... She must be very special since you were really holding it with care and happiness..." Mikio said teasing Eiji  
  
"Huh?!? Sawakita-san has a girlfriend?" a girl suddenly said.  
  
"Oh, I hope its not true..." another said.  
  
"Yeah.." another girl also agreed.  
  
"No, its... from... my parents...yeah that's it...my parents...." Eiji said hiding the fact of his true identity.  
  
"DING...DONG...DING" the bell then suddenly rang and they all went off.  
  
Eiji and Mikio then went to their classes and so did the other students...  
  
At lunch, Eiji went to the rooftop alone... He wanted to open the letter and read it... but..  
  
"Hah... at last I found you..." Mikio suddenly said which surprised Eiji and Eiji sweatdrops.  
  
"Fukatsu-san wants to see you..." he continued on.. smiling sarcastically as he saw the letter again in Eiji's hand.  
  
"Oh, Hai... tell him, I'll go..."Eiji said fixing everything.  
  
"And I see that you were to open that letter there and to read the love it contains... hahaha..." Mikio said teasingly.  
  
"What... what are you saying...." Eiji said trying to really hide the letter.  
  
"Anyway... come on..." Mikio said as he waited for Eiji.  
  
Then Eiji and Mikio went to see Issei Fukatsu and he talked privately with Eiji.  
  
"Sawakita, I was wondering if you had basic training of basketball already?" he asked  
  
"Hai, captain." he answered.  
  
"I thought so... Mikio said you were really good... and so does the other members... you are not some ordinary member... I will then train you long and hard so that you become the best player in Japan. And the Ace of Sannoh Basketball team." he explained.  
  
"Wakarimashita! I will do my best!" Eiji said bowing down.  
  
"Yosh... and don't tell them of what I said..." Fukatsu said and then he went off.  
  
"What did captain say?" Mikio then asked.  
  
"He told me to eat a lot of food... I'm losing weight... and I should read the letter..." Eiji said sarcastically...  
  
"Oh, really...then we should...hehe..." Mikio replied sarcastically as well.  
  
Then the bell rang and they returned to classes.  
  
After their Afternoon classes the time for the club activity has come.  
  
And they were all there... including the girls who want to see Eiji Sawakita play basketball...  
  
And the new members introduced themselves...  
  
And when it was Eiji's turn...  
  
girls were cheering so loudly...  
  
"Ore wa, Sawakita, Eiji-san..." He said with great pride...  
  
And when everything was done...  
  
"Yosh, Minna.... Assemble..." Fukatsu Issei, Sannoh team Captain said.  
  
"We must fight our title...the best basketball team in Japan... and because of this we'll train long and hard, especially that their are more powerful basketball teams that are arising now..." Fukatsu continued.  
  
"Hai... Captain" the members of the team answered.  
  
"Then we'll now train..." Fukatsu said dispersing them...  
  
And they started the training day....  
  
As expected, Eiji showed his great basketball abilities..  
  
"Sugoi! Sawakita-san... Daisuki... Sawakita-san.... Ahhhhhhhh!!!" the girls cheered.  
  
And Eiji sweatdrops...   
  
And suddenly Fukatsu went near Eiji and talked to him...  
  
"Sawakita-san... I want you to study full basic training first... then we go to the hard parts... alright... I want you to be our ace..." Fukatsu said   
  
"Hai.." Eiji said without hesitation.  
  
"Then we'll start..." Fukatsu then said as he started the personal training on Eiji.  
  
Fukatsu Issei did not even had a hard time teaching Eiji as he was very flexible in learning everything... He also was very very good in the sport so he is not so hard to teach...  
  
And so they were all training so hard that they did not notice the course of time...  
  
"Okay... assemble..." Fukatsu said calling them  
  
"This is all for today... rest... you need it..." He said and finally dismissed them.  
  
"Ah.. at last..." Eiji said as he wiped the sweat off his eyes...  
  
Then he went and fixed his things...  
  
And Ran was waiting for him in the gate...  
  
"Ran-san.." he shouted as he saw him.  
  
"Master Eiji..." Ran said as he heard him call him.  
  
And Eiji and Ran went home...  
  
And when he arrived...  
  
"Jinzhou..." Empress Akiko said as he went near him and hugged him.  
  
"Okaasan..." he said surprised but happy to see his mother.  
  
"I see you are living comfortably here, Jinzhou..." Emperor Jinko said.  
  
"Otoosan... When did you come?" Eiji said excitedly  
  
"Just a while ago... We decided to visit you first before we visit Ahyia..." the Emperor said  
  
"That's because your place is nearer to the palace.." the Empress said sweatdropping.  
  
"Wakarimashita..." Eiji said happily.  
  
"Then come on, let's eat..." Reika said interrupting them...  
  
"Hai, Reika-san.." Eiji said happily.  
  
Then they all went to eat in the table. Eiji then told his parents his experiences in Sannoh High and how he was hiding his identity to the people around him.  
  
"Ureshii desu... but... I wish Ahyia was here... " Eiji said suddenly showing that he really missed his sister alot...  
  
Then everyone was really tired and after they finished eating Eiji went to his room and he opened his bag where the letter was...  
  
And then he opened the letter and it read....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Dear Jin-oniichan,  
  
Gengki na? How are you? As I promised I wrote you a letter since I can't call...  
I've got lots to do...  
  
So, how are you doing, oniichan? Have you chosen your club? what is it... I haven't heard from you also... I know you're enjoying... as for me... I am... I never thought being one of the normal high school bishoujo could be such fun.... I am the Assistant Manager of the School team... I know you are the ace of yours... You always love basketball and I know that you're in the top 5 members at once.... It's not so hard here... but whenever I get home... I feel really tired and somehow just go to sleep without eating...   
  
It's been 2 weeks long after all... and tomorrow is my first training day with the team... Wish me luck.... Oh... and yeah.... some girls really get jealous of me since this guy in our school whom they like, talked to me.... *sigh...* I just hope I can keep on hiding from them my true Identity... Are you having the same problems.. and one more thing... I have piles of letters here in my table... from the whole school since that try outs... *sigh..* But don't worry I'm really fine.... Lan told you I got wounded on my first day right.... Don't worry they are just bruises.... nothing really bad... I'm okay... I just got clumsy a little bit... Don't worry...I'm always okay...   
  
Anyway....  
Take care... Study Hard... Say hi to Ran and Reika for me... ja.... until then...  
  
Always,  
Ahyia   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
After reading the letter, Eiji smiled... he was very happy that his sister did not forget what she promised...  
  
"Ahyia..." he thought and then he took out a piece of paper and started to write a letter to his sister...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
To My Dearest Sister, Ahyia,  
I am fine as usual... I was worried that you would forget... I am sorry that I cannot write or also call since I am busy as well...   
  
  
As for me, you are right... always... The Manager of the team? I thought you were great in Volleyball... You should have entered the team... I know you will be the ace of your team... My sister, I am also enjoying the team... and Sannoh High... Yes you are right, being a normal bishounen is really amazing... We are able to experience more out of everything... like here in Sannoh... I can do more things and nobody even knows that I am Jinzhou Kawakuni, Prince of Japan... I am really happy... But I really really wish you were with me... I miss you so much... Why aren't you eating properly... You'll get sick... You should eat... or else you'll always be tired... and you will have no power... I guess I should have really told Okaasan and Otoosan that we go to the same school...  
Yeah... I have problems in hiding my identity also... It is hard since... We've been used to a different treatment... What you also have letters in your lockers and table? I have too... I'm being gawked at... and girls are always cheering and shouting so loudly..... *sigh...* I know guys are looking at you...since you are very pretty and talented...  
Guys gawk at you and girls are getting jealous isn't it... I know how you feel... I am also experiencing them... About those wounds you got... I WAS REALLY REALLY WORRIED... Ran-san said that you were full of bandages... Okaasan and Otoosan were also worried but Reira called and told us you were okay and sleeping... You should take care of yourself or I will personally come to your school and protect you... One more time that I even hear the sound of blood, wound and bandages... I will really go there...   
  
Thanks for worrying about me... I'm really enjoying here and I am happy....  
  
Always.. Always... Take care... and Smile always.... Say hi also to Reira and Lan-san...  
  
Ja.... Until then  
  
Always,  
Jinzhou...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
After then he placed his head on his arms and he slept soundly...  
  
Then Empress Akiko entered and placed a blanket on Jinzhou...  
  
Then she saw the letters on his table and she read them...  
  
She then smiled and placed the letters neatly on the table near Jinzhou and she turned off the lights...  
  
And everything went alright....  
  
And Jinzhou was sleeping happily and getting ready for tomorrow...  
  
And he was very happy that Ahyia, his beloved sister wrote to him...  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: YaY! done... at least before the crucial weeks... *sigh* I am really burning my brows here...anyway... I hope you enjoy my fic here... Arigato... R&R 


	9. ppycb9

Priority Project: YO CHECKUYA! BASKETBALL  
by: AKIRA  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own SLAM DUNK. It is a creation of Inoue Takehiko. Other characters are made by me. Some trivial or traditional things are made up only.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay! Summer is here! Time for the longer sleeping hours and the late night fan fiction making! wahahaha! *evil laughing continues* Anyway... so here is another chapter to this fan fic... I am so happy... I am so happy! Anyway...here it is...  
Chapter 9: Surprise Surprise....  
"Lady...! I thought you haven't got any practice today..." Reira said surprised.  
  
"Ah! Gomen... Captain Schleizhen called and told me that we suddenly have a practice because I have irregular volleyball practice schedule..." Ahyia said as she was excusing herself to the rather shocked Reira  
  
"Does Lan-san know about this?" Reira continued to interrogate Ahyia.  
  
"Yup! Don't Worry!" Ahyia said  
  
"Oh.. Alright... I can't win over you anyway... *sigh*" Reira said giving in...  
  
"Ah! Arigato!" Ahyia said hugging Reira.  
  
"Just go home early... today.. okay.. There is a surprise for you later..." Reira said smiling at the rather puzzled face of Ahyia..  
  
"Umm... Oh... Okay..." Ahyia said a little confused.  
  
"See Ya Later, Lady Ahyiazhi!" Reira said waving her hand.  
  
"Ah... See Ya!" Ahyia said as she smiled and went outside to her car.  
  
" *sigh* I just hope she does..." Reira said as she was hoping Ahyia would really go home early.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Ahyia went to ride the car and Lan was waiting for her.  
  
"Lady, Ohaiyo..." Lan said greeting the princess.  
  
"Ohaiyo, Lan-san!" She said as she greeted Lan with a cute smile.  
  
"Practice, Lady, I presume..." Lan suddenly said as he noticed the bag Ahyia has brought.  
  
"Hai, Hai! A volleyball practice..." Ahyia answered smiling.  
  
"I thought so..." Lan said smiling as well.  
  
After then a moment of silence....  
  
And Lan broke it....  
  
"Lady Ahyia... there is something for you..." Lan said  
  
"Ah, What is it... Lan-san..." Ahyia asked really surprised.  
  
"A large bouquet of roses and a letter..." Lan answered as he turned and gave the package to Ahyia..  
  
"Seriously! There is just one weird person who could have sent this to me..." Ahyia said as she received the gift.  
  
"Its.. Lord Jin... Ah... Master Eiji..." Lan continued on.  
  
"I thought so..." Ahyia said as she was sweatdropping...   
  
'Anyway... Lady Ahyia... you better go or you'll be late for your appointment with yuor captain." Lan said as he beckoned her to go.  
  
"Hai! Hai! I better... Arigato...Lan-san.. and I will leave it here..." Ahyia said  
  
"Alright... I will be here at earlier time alright..." Lan said  
  
"Hai!" Ahyia replied then went out of the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ohaiyo! Li-san!" the other students there said.  
  
"Ohaiyo! Minna!" Ahyia replied with a cute smile which made the guys there blush.  
  
"Li-san, Schleizhen-san is looking for you..." a student told Ahyia as she entered.  
  
"Hai, I'll go to her..." Ahyia replied.  
  
"Ah, Ahyia-kun! You're here!" Ayako said as she saw Ahyia.  
  
"Ah! Ayako-san! I didn't know there is basketball practice.." Ahyia said.  
  
"Well... Akagi-san is so rash! And so he asked a practice..." Ayako explained.  
  
"I see..." Ahyia said.  
  
"So you have practice with with the volleyball team, huh? ah! Kawaii! You are cute... wearing that..." Ayako said as she pointed on Ahyia's uniform.  
  
"A.. Arigato..." Ahyia said as she blushed.  
  
"Hehe..." Ayako said.  
  
"Anyway, after your practice with the volleyball team... go to the gym okay... Basketball practice.." Ayako continued.  
  
"Hai! I will.. see you later.." Ahyia said.  
  
"See you!" Ayako said as she went on her way to the gym.  
  
"Ahyia-kun! There you are! I've been looking for you!" Elaean said as she found Ahyia and waving her hand in the court.  
  
"Ah, Schleizhen-san.." Ahyia said as she smiled and went to see her on practice.  
After she had finished practice, she went to Schleizhen to tell her she has to go to the gym for Basketball practice...  
  
"Ah... But are you sure you don't want to go out and eat lunch with the team?" Elaean asked Ahyia   
  
"Iie... I have to go to Basketball practice yet..." Ahyia said.  
  
"Okay.. See you.." Elaean said as she smiled and Ahyia went to the gym.  
  
And Ahyia went to the gym and entered the gym with the spunky men playing basketball.  
  
"Konnichiwa! Gomen-nasai... I was late!" Ahyia greeted as she entered the place.  
  
"Ko..Ko.. Konnichiwa... Li..Li-san.." the boys replied upon seeing Ahyia wearing the volleyball uniform with short shorts.  
  
"Ahyia..-chan!" Sakuragi exclaimed as he blushed.  
  
"Ahyia!" Ayako exclaimed also as she saw Ahyia.  
  
And Rukawa looked and bowed a little as a sign of greeting to Ahyia.  
  
And so did Ahyia...  
  
"I should go change.." Ahyia said as she entered with Ayako  
  
"Iie! Don't! You look cuter that way!" Ayako said as she pointed on the other basketball members.  
  
"Ehe..he..Hai.." Ahyia said laughing a little.  
  
And she went to the basketball practice... with everyone...  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Shohoku..." Lan said as he was bringing a large bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Sumimasen... demo... where can I find Ms. Li?" he asked a student who turns out to be Schleizhen, Elaean.  
  
"Um.. In the gym.." Elaean answered..  
  
"And where can I find the gym...?" he again asked  
  
"I'll show you, sir." Elaean said and she went to the gym.  
  
And Elaean showed Lan where the gym is...   
  
"Yosh... Sakuragi... a little more and you'll be more of a basketball player.." Ahyia said as she was teaching Sakuragi.  
  
"Hai! Because I am Tensai! Tensai! And I shall defeat that Kitsune-otoko and impress Haruko-chan and A.. Ah..Ahyia-chan!" Sakuragi said blushing a lot.  
  
"Ahyia!" Elaean exclaimed and waved her hand.  
  
And Lan appeared on the scene...  
  
"Lan..-san.." Ahyia said shocked but in a low voice.  
  
"Flowers for Ms. Li... " Lan said.  
  
And everyone was so surprised...  
  
"Someone sent Li-san flowers..?" a member said  
  
"Who could that be..?" another asked  
  
"They look expensive..." yet another said.  
  
"Here.. Ms. Li.." Lan said as he gave the flowers and leaned a little to whisper something to Ahyia..  
  
"Reira told me to remind you to go home early... and I will fetch you at 4:00 and no 'buts'!" Lan said.  
  
"Hai... Demo Lan-san... who is this from?" Ahyia said also whispering.  
  
"You know who its from... and there's a card there.." Lan said as he winked at Ahyia, bowed at her and went on his way.  
  
"Arigato..." Ahyia said looking on.  
  
"And I wonder who would send you such gorgeous flowers..." Elaean said as she went near Ahyia and teases her..  
  
"Such Beautiful Flowers for a beautiful lady... how romantic... And I guess he is your 'special someone...'" Ayako said teasing Ahyia as well...   
  
"I don't know..." Ahyia said looking puzzled as well.  
  
"There is a card... you better read it..." Ayako said as she noticed the card.  
  
Then Ahyia took the card and read what it says:  
'I'LL SEE YOU...  
I'LL BE WAITING...'  
JIN  
All were written in neat script.  
  
"'I'll See You..'?" Ayako said  
  
"'I'll be waiting...'?" Elaean said as they looked at each other then at Ahyia.  
  
"And who is this... 'Jin'?" Ayako asked..  
  
"Doesn't it sound like a prince?" Elaean said  
  
"Ah... Jinzhou maybe?" Ayako asked.  
  
Ahyia was sweatdropping but she was a little nervous that they will discover that she was the princess and it is true that Prince Jinzhou sent the flowers.  
  
"Or Maybe someone particularly named Jin..." Elaean said.  
  
"I don't think so..." Ahyia replied still sweatdropping.  
  
"So I thought, she has a boyfriend..." a boy said disappointed.  
  
"*sigh* And she is pretty after all guys... don't really ignore such beauty... *sigh*" andother boy said.  
  
Rukawa and Sakuragi was listening intently trying to discover if its really from Ahyia's boyfriend.  
  
"Iie.. It's not... I haven't got one... maybe this is from a good friend.." Ahyia said which made them sigh of relief that she hasn't got a boyfriend.  
  
"Anyway... Let's continue on practicing.." Ahyia said as she placed the flowers down and enthusiastically called on them.  
  
"Hai!" they answered.  
  
"And Ms. Li's secret admirer case is now placed aside... and Ms. Li has won!" Elaean said teasing Ahyia and she was blushing and sweatdropping.  
  
"Anyway... This will be opened again... " Ayako said as she was teasing her as well.  
And the Shohoku High School Basketball Team continued the practice.  
After Practice Hours, at about 3:50...  
  
"Hey.. I better go... I have to go somewhere..." Ahyia said as she asked for permission to go.  
  
"Of Course... Ms. Li... I smell a date..." Ayako said as she heard Ahyia asking for permission.  
  
"Yup.. A really big one.. and with a prince... a real.. handsome and rich guy with dashing presentation and a really really romantic dinner..." Elaean said imagining some amazing guy.. with a really romantic date.  
  
"Nope, None of that... I have to finish something..." Ahyia said as she was sweatdropping.  
  
"And besides.. I just told you I haven't got one..." Ahyia continued   
  
"And how do you explain Mr. Jin Prince-charming and the really expensive bouquet of roses?" Ayako asked teasing Ahyia   
  
"It's really nothing... I find that these are really pretty and... Jin is a name of a girl... its actually Jinrei and she's a good friend..." Ahyia said trying to hide the real identity of the person who sent her the flowers.  
  
"Oh really..?" Elaean and Ayako said as they both teased her.  
  
"Really... um.." Ahyia said still sweatdropping and the other guys are all laughing.  
  
"Well here is her picture if you would not believe me..." Ahyia said showing the picture of Reira to them with her.  
  
"Oh.. anyway.. I thought you are going..." Ayako said  
  
"Oh, Yeah... right... I have to go.. see ya..." Ahyia said and she smiled.  
  
And Ayako gave the picture and in return, Ahyia gave a rose to Ayako and Elaean each, then she went off.  
  
"I am now going! Arigato Gozaimasu!" Ahyia said as she bowed and ran to the gate.  
  
"Lady...Right on time!" Lan said as he smiled and moved from where he was standing.  
  
"Hai, Lan-san..." Ahyia said as she entered the car.  
  
"Anyway... we should go... Reira is really asking that you come home now..." Lan said smiling as well.  
  
"Ah.. the letter... its still here..." Ahyia said as she took the letter and opened it.  
And it read:  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
To My Dearest Sister, Ahyia,  
I am fine as usual... I was worried that you would forget... I am sorry that I cannot write or also call since I am busy as well...   
  
  
As for me, you are right... always... The Manager of the team? I thought you were great in Volleyball... You should have entered the team... I know you will be the ace of your team... My sister, I am also enjoying the team... and Sannoh High... Yes you are right, being a normal bishounen is really amazing... We are able to experience more out of everything... like here in Sannoh... I can do more things and nobody even knows that I am Jinzhou Kawakuni, Prince of Japan... I am really happy... But I really really wish you were with me... I miss you so much... Why aren't you eating properly... You'll get sick... You should eat... or else you'll always be tired... and you will have no power... I guess I should have really told Okaasan and Otoosan that we go to the same school...  
Yeah... I have problems in hiding my identity also... It is hard since... We've been used to a different treatment... What you also have letters in your lockers and table? I have too... I'm being gawked at... and girls are always cheering and shouting so loudly..... *sigh...* I know guys are looking at you...since you are very pretty and talented...  
Guys gawk at you and girls are getting jealous isn't it... I know how you feel... I am also experiencing them... About those wounds you got... I WAS REALLY REALLY WORRIED... Ran-san said that you were full of bandages... Okaasan and Otoosan were also worried but Reira called and told us you were okay and sleeping... You should take care of yourself or I will personally come to your school and protect you... One more time that I even hear the sound of blood, wound and bandages... I will really go there...   
  
Thanks for worrying about me... I'm really enjoying here and I am happy....  
  
Always.. Always... Take care... and Smile always.... Say hi also to Reira and Lan-san...  
  
Ja.... Until then  
  
Always,  
Jinzhou...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
After she read the letter she placed it down on the car seat.  
  
"It's from Jin... huh... a dashing guy in a romantic appointment..." she said as she smiled  
  
"What was that Lady Ahyia?" Lan asked  
  
"Well you delivered the flowers and they were thinking someone special sent it to me.. and they thought that 'Jin' a dashing guy sent it to me..." Ahyia explained.  
  
"Hehe... that's funny.." Lan siad giggling a little.  
  
"It's hard to hide you know! Hide them who I am and who Jin really is..." Ahyia said  
  
"I know, Princess.." Lan said still giggling.   
  
And Lan drove Ahyia home.  
  
And when she arrived...  
  
"Lady Ahyia! It is good that you are home!" Reira said greeting her as she went down and Lan was bringing the flowers she received along.  
  
"Reira.. Tadaima..." Ahyia said.  
  
"Hayaku! You better enter someone is waiting for you!" Reira said as she excitedly beckoned Ahyia in.  
  
"And who could that be?" Ahyia asked.  
  
"Well see for yourself!" Reira said.  
  
And as Ahyia entered the living room...  
  
"Okaeri... Ahyiazhi...-chan" a familiar voice said  
  
"Okaasan! Otoosan!" Ahyia said surprised.  
  
"You look fine... Ahyia!" her father said.  
  
"This is so surprising... I missed you!" Ahyia said coming close to them and hugging them  
  
"You too! Ahyia-chan.." her mother said hugging her.  
  
"And I heard that you've been hurt in your first day..." her father said  
  
"Daijobu... Absolutely Fine and living Fantastically!" Ahyia said happily  
  
"Anyway Ahyia... I see that you are living comfortably and happily here.." her mother said  
  
"Hai! It is really great here.." Ahyia replied happily.  
  
"And we looked at the place and asked them while you were away... so we saw the place already..." her father said.   
  
"I see.." Ahyia said smilingly  
  
"And I know that you are hungry now..." her mother said  
  
"Ah.." Ahyia replied blushingly  
  
"So you better change up and we will eat outside." her father said.  
  
"Yay!" Ahyia exclaimed then she ran to change her clothes.  
  
Then they went to ride to Lan and went to a restaurant...  
  
And when they entered the restaurant, someone was waiting for them...  
  
"Hey... Mom and Dad! Ah... pretty as ever huh?" again a familiar voice said  
  
"J I N - O N I I C H A N ! ! !" Ahyia exclaimed and went to hug his brother.  
  
"Ahyia-chan... I missed you!" Jinzhou said.  
  
"Yup! Me too!" Ahyia said happily.  
  
"Anyway... here.." Jinzhou said as he gave Ahyia a bouquet of roses.  
  
"You know... a bouquet of roses could have been something that might have revealed my true identity..." Ahyia said irritatingly but smiled.  
  
"Gomen-nasai..." Jinzhou said as he sweatdropped and smiled.  
  
"And can you believe it... they thought that Jin was a dashing guy.. very romantic and my boyfriend! Imagine that!" Ahyia said explaining.  
  
"Well.. hehe..." Jin said giggling.  
  
"Anyway.. we must all eat!" their father said and they all sat down.  
  
And the royal family ate out as a normal Japanese family. And they were enjoying the company of each other... And they exchanged stories and all... and they were happy that they were together and happy that they were all there with each other eating out as a normal family.  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay! I have finished yet another chapter! Yay! Yay! hope you like it... Thankz for the reviews.. I appreciate it! ^_^ R&R still! Anyway.. bye 4 now! 


	10. ppycb10

Priority Project: YO CHECKUYA! BASKETBALL  
by: AKIRA  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own SLAM DUNK. It is a creation of Inoue Takehiko. Other characters are made by me. Some trivial or traditional things are made up only.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: KONNICHIWA! TADAIMA! It is just so great that it is vacation! I can do this chapters faster. Anyway, I don't have anything to say anymore... I won't prolong this anymore... here is chapter 10... R&R please... Thankz for the reviews...^*^!!  
Chapter 10: Normal  
N E W S F L A S H  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Konbanwa. This is Misura, Miyuki and, you are watching 'Nihon News'...  
  
In the news around Japan, there was a slight earthquake around 3-4 richter scale. It was a very light one so there was nothing destroyed or hurt. It just shook a little then it was done. There were no casualties.  
  
Next on Stock Market, the market raised and the economy has yet again recovered from the effect of war on Iraq and USA.  
  
About the news around the world, Iraq and US has now been friendly with each other and yet again somehow peace, though little by little is returning to the world.  
  
And there was something interesting around town. The Royal Family, composed of Emperor Jinko, Empress Akiko and the Prince and Princess of Japan, though unofficially recognized are dining happily on a restaurant downtown. They were eating just like a normal family and they did not notice the press and media around. The family then went home together to the palace and rested there... The Prince, Jinzhou and Princess, Ahyiazhi are attending school in Japan after being sent to other countries to study there. We hope that they'll enjoy it here. Just like the royal family, we must all follow their footsteps and have a great time with our own families.  
  
That's it for today, this is Misura, Miyuki and again this is 'Nihon News'"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Jinzhou turned the Television off*  
  
"As usual... making too much fuss..." Jinzhou said throwing the remote down on the sofa.  
  
"Oh, Onii-chan... You should've been used to it by now..." Ahyiazhi said sleepily.  
  
"Tomorrow we'll return again to our places... will it be okay? You.. I'm worried.." Jinzhou said hugging his sister.  
  
"Yup.. and you...?" Ahyiazhi asked sweetly  
  
"I am... I will be..." Jinzhou said just whispering the answer to his sister's ear.  
  
"Do you think.. they won't recognize us...? being that the picture taken was a somehow close-up take?" Jinzhou asked.  
  
"They won't... and we can handle all suspicions..." Ahyiazhi answered.  
  
"Then, you better sleep, Princess... Prince..." Reika approached them, with Reira, and beckoned them to sleep.  
  
"Hai! Hai!" Ahyia and Eiji answered  
  
"It would be better if you are saying things and you are doing it also!" Reika complained and pulled both of them to their rooms.  
  
And so the siblings went to sleep.... without further complaints... and rested to be ready for what will come tomorrow...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"See you again... Ahyia.." Jinzhou said the next day before leaving for school.  
  
"Hai! See you again... soon..." Ahyia said smiling at her brother.  
  
"Ja... Take care.." Jinzhou said  
  
"Ja... You too..." Ahyia said then they both went off to school.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*[Jinzhou P O V]*  
"Eiji!" the basketball captain, Fukatsu said as he called Eiji's attention.  
  
"Captain... What is it?" Eiji said  
  
"Well, practice will be longer today... coach will be coming today. Will it be okay with you..." Fukatsu said  
  
"Coach... I see.. Yes.. its okay.." Eiji replied  
  
"Then, I'll see you later..." Fukatsu said then went on his way.  
  
And so the morning classes was done and it was lunch break...  
  
"Sawakita-kun... Sawakita-kun..." a girl classmate of Eiji said calling him.  
  
"Hai, nani?" Eiji said as he fixed his lunch box.  
  
"Well, look at this celebrity magazine... this picture..." another girl said.  
  
"Yes.. what about it...?" Eiji asked as he took the magazine and looked at the picture and he realized he was looking at his family's picture taken by the media, he was looking a little shocked.  
  
"Well, Prince Jinzhou... he does look like you..." the girl said  
  
"Yeah, you do look like the Prince!" a guy in their class also said as he looked at the picture.  
  
"Well.. um... well... yeah, we do look alike... but I am more handsome than he is!" Eiji said somehow hiding the real truth.  
  
"Yeah... Sawakita-kun..." a girl said.  
  
"But you know... maybe you are the prince or something..." another guy said.  
  
"Um... uh... well ... you know.. I wish I am the Prince... having all the honors and most of all having a pretty sister like Ahyia..." Eiji said bluffing.  
  
"Ahyia? Oh, you mean the beautiful Lady Princess Ahyiazhi!" another guy said  
  
"Right!.. hehe.. Lady Ahyiazhi... hehe.." Eiji said as he was trying to laugh at the mistake that might have revealed himself.  
  
"Anyway... Prince Jinzhou is really cute...huh.. Sawakita-san?" a guy asked Eiji.  
  
"Um.. Yeah... I think so.." Eiji answered awkwardly  
  
"Yeah, but Sawakita-san's cuter, right!" a girl said blushing.  
  
"That's some complement, ne Sawakita-san?" a guy said  
  
"Oh... Thank you..." Eiji again answered awkwardly.  
  
"Oh, just turn the page... I want to see the pretty Princess!" A guy said  
  
"Pretty Princess? Lady Ahyia?" Eiji asked  
  
"Why do you keep on calling the princess, Ahyia? Its like you know her!" another guy said.  
  
"Gomen-nasai! Its just that I am used...ah! Iie! Its because its cuter calling her Ahyia... ne?" Eiji said making up excuses.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah.... anyway she's really cute and they say super kind!" Mikio suddenly said  
  
"Mikio! You too!" Eiji exclaimed turning to Mikio  
  
"Why? Is it bad if I ever like her?" Mikio said  
  
"No..not really.." Eiji said almost whispering to himself.  
  
"Anyway..." Mikio was suppose to say something when he was interrupted by the bell.  
  
"Well, see you later Sawakita, Mikio!" All the other students said.  
  
"Yeah.." They both answered and went back to their class.   
  
After the Afternoon classes it was time for the club activities.  
  
"Sawakita-san, I would like you to meet coach, Shuichi Kazura." Fukatsu said introducing the coach.  
  
"Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" Eiji said bowing down and greeting the coach.  
  
"I see... you are the new member Fukatsu-kun was telling me. You are a handsome Shonen! Nice meeting you." Coach Kazura said.  
  
Shuichi Kazura is an old man with round glasses. He resembles Coach Anzai of the Shohoku Basketball team but taller and slimmer.  
  
"Sannoh Team, Assemble!" Fukatsu exclaimed.  
  
"We will have to practice harder since it is said that many teams are to arise with great abilities. And we will have to defend our title as the best team!" Fukatsu continued.  
  
"HAI! CAPTAIN!" The team shouted altogether.  
  
Then the Sannoh basketball team started their practice. The coach, Mr. Kazura was enjoying watching the best team in Japan, and with the newest ace, Sawakita Eiji.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*[Ahyiazhi POV]*  
  
"Li-san! Ohaiyo!" a classmate of Ahyia said as she entered the classroom.  
  
"Ohaiyo!" Ahyia said.  
  
"Look at these pictures in the magazine!" another girl came to her.  
  
"What... These? Lord Jinzhou's.." Ahyia said.  
  
"Yup! and not only that, Lady Ahyiazhi.." a guy classmate of hers also went to see the pictures.  
  
"He's cute! Especially when he smiles!" the girl said blushing.  
  
"Really? Yeah..." Ahyia said happily  
  
"And maybe he's so sweet and nice!" another girl said thinking of Prince Jinzhou.  
  
"He is... and sometimes annoying and always caring..." Ahyia said happily but she suddenly remembered that she wasn't suppose to say those things.  
  
"What....?!?" a girl said a little shocked at what Ahyia said.  
  
"Its like you know him!" another said.  
  
"No! What I mean is that... I think he is like that!" Ahyia tried to explain what she said to hide the truth.  
  
"I see.. I thought you know him.. " A girl said  
  
"I wish I could see him!" the girls said after looking at too much of the magazine with the pictures.  
  
"Yeah..." the other girls said.  
  
"But not only that! It would be absolutely nice if ever we could see Lady Ahyiazhi too!" a guy said looking at the magazine which just turned to the pages of the princess' pictures.  
  
"Yeah... She's pretty! I wish I could be like her!" the girls all exclaimed while Ahyia was sweatdropping.  
  
"What do you say about it, Ahyia?" suddenly Haruko turned and said.  
  
"Um.. it will be fine... I guess..." Ahyia said sweatdropping.  
  
"Then I won't have a hard time attracting Rukawa to even notice me!" a girl suddenly exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! It would be really easy to attract Ice King!" another girl said  
  
"Yup! Like Ahyia here! She made Ice King look at her!" another girl said.  
  
"You know... Ahyia looks like the Princess Ahyiazhi." a girl said looking at Ahyia  
  
"Yeah! maybe fix Ahyia's hair a little... and a little lighter on the face and all..." a guy said picturing Ahyia and Ahyiazhi.  
  
"Or maybe...Ahyia is Ahyiazhi!" another girl said turning to Ahyia   
  
"Ahyia, are you Lady Ahyiazhi?" Haruko asked  
  
"No... She's prettier than me.. and besides a princess studies in exclusive girl's schools with classmates of her kind!" Ahyia said coolly.  
  
"You have a point, Ahyia..." the girls said  
  
"Anyway, Ahyiazhi may be cute but Ahyia is cuter! At least she made Rukawa, Kaede notice her!" a guy said  
  
"Yeah! I see she's absolutely amazing! The basketball Assistant Manager and the Volleyball team's ace player! What could be better!" another guy said.  
  
"Not only that! Super Pretty, Super Nice, Absolutely Kind and Amazingly Smart!" another boy said.  
  
"Ne, Ahyia?" they asked Ahyia who was sweatdropping.  
  
"Hai... Arigato for all the complements..." Ahyia said sweatdropping.  
  
More was to say about the Princess and Ahyia when the bell rang and they returned to their classes and seats to begin the day.  
  
After the classes was done it was the start of the club activities. Ahyia first went to the basketball practice before her volleyball practice.  
  
"Anyway... this is Coach Anzai!" Ayako said as she introduced the coach to the team.  
  
"Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" all the new members said said.  
  
"Oho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho... *it's not santa clause's okay! ^^;*" Coach Anzai said  
  
They were warming up... and when they were ready, Coach Anzai suddenly said  
  
"I know that this will be a good chance to hone your skills and meet other players in other schools so I have arranged a practice game with Ryonan High School!"   
  
And they were all looking at each other and can see the determination and eagerness.  
  
"And so we need to practice!" Ayako said as everyone readied themselves up.  
  
"Hai! Ayako! This tensai will show you what he's made of! And to Show Haruko-san and Ahyia-san that he is really a tensai!" Sakuragi said standing up.  
  
"Except you! Yurusen!" Ayako hitted him with her paper fan.  
  
"Do'aho!" Rukawa said.  
  
"Teme! Rukawa! Teme Kitsune-Otoko!" Sakuragi said angrily.  
  
"Sakuragi! Return to your basic training! Ahyia-chan please guard him!" Ayako said  
  
"Hai, Sakuragi..." Ahyia said as she smiled cutely.  
  
"Ah! Ahyia-san!" Sakuragi said as he returned to the corner while Rukawa, though nobody saw it, glanced at Ahyia and blushed.  
  
And so the after about halftime of the game, Ahyia went to her Volleyball practice.  
  
And when she arrived there they were practicing, very hard.  
  
"Come on! If we don't practice we'll be beaten by the Ryonan team!" a member shouted as they were practicing. And when they saw Ahyia...  
  
"Ahyia! It's good that you are here! We have to practice hard! We have a practice game with Ryonan!" Eleaen said.  
  
"I see.." Ahyia said warming-up  
  
"Then better join in.." Eleaen said as Ahyia went to enter with team.  
  
She was enjoying her practices, though very tiring, because she was normal... she believes and she knows that she's Ahyia... with them..  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the very tiring day, both Ahyia and Eiji went to their homes.  
  
"Lord Jinzhou, why aren't you sleeping yet?" Reika said as she entered Jinzhou's room.  
  
"I'm waiting for a call..." Jinzhou said  
  
"A girl perhaps..." Reika said teasingly.  
  
"Yes.." Jinzhou said smiling  
  
"I see.. Lady Ahyia.." Reika said  
  
"How did you.." Jinzhou said surprised  
  
"Of course... she's the only girl you always wait for..." Reika said smilingly.  
  
Then the phone rang...  
  
"Moshi, Moshi...Ahyia.." Jinzhou said as he answered the phone.  
  
"Jin-oniichan...gengki ka...?" Ahyia said on the other line.  
  
"Daijobu... and you?" Jinzhou said  
  
"Daijobu!" Ahyia answered  
  
"How was your day..." Jinzhou asked.  
  
"It was fantastic... but tiring... and you.." Ahyia answered  
  
"It was also great and tiring!" Jinzhou aswered happily.  
  
"Well, people asked me about the pictures and all but they didn't know the truth." Ahyia said  
  
"Me too.. I was glad that it didn't cause too much fuss at school..." Jinzhou said.  
  
"Yeah me too... Well I was glad I talked to you today..." Ahyia said happily though with a tired voice.  
  
"I am so happy you did not forget to call me...and that I heard your voice... I can sleep soundly..." Jinzhou said.  
  
"Oyasumi-nasai! Sweet Dreams..." Ahyia said.  
  
"Hai, Oyasumi... Sweet Dreams too..." Jinzhou said.  
  
"Bwye-bwye" Ahyia said.  
  
"Bye.." Jinzhou said smiling softly.  
  
Then they both hunged up the phone and went to bed. And as they went to bed they remember happenings from chapter 1 to 9 in their dreams...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*** F L A S H B A C K ***  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Konnichiwa Minna-san, I am Jinzhou Eijiro Kawakuni. I am 17 years of age. It's really very nice to see you all." Jinzhou said   
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Jinzhou!" the servants said warmly.   
  
"It's your turn, Ahyiazhi." Emperor Jinko said.   
  
"Hai, Otosan." Princess Ahyiazhi said cheerfully.   
  
"Konnichiwa, I am Marineyuki Ahyiazhi Kawakuni. I am 16 years old and it's a pleasure to meet you all today. I hope we will all work harmoniously together and so we will all be friends." Ahyiazhi said as she smiled at them.   
  
"It's also a pleasure meeting you Lady Ahyiazhi." the servants replied as warmly as she had said to them.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Demo...Otosan...." Jinzhou said sounding a little disappointed.   
  
"Nani-yo, Jinzhou?" their father asked a little curious.   
  
"Otosan, ore wa...." Jinzhou started but could not finish his sentence so Ahyiazhi continued on   
"Otosan, we appreciate that you want us to be with the elite of the country, but Jinzhou and I feel that we wanted to enter a simple school where we would be able to really interact with different kinds of people. Maybe a CO-ED school in a simple quiet place would do."   
  
"Is it really your choice of school?" their mother asked   
  
"HAI!" both of them answered in chorus.   
  
"Then if that is your choice then we will comply with your ideas." their father said.   
  
"Arigato, Otosan!" they again said in chorus.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, Jinzhou, have you chosen your school?" Lord Jinko, their father said while he was privately talking to his eldest child, with his wife.  
  
"Hai, Otosan. I have chosen the school where I think is appropriate for me." Jinzhou answered slowly.  
  
"And what school will that be?" Lady Akiko said   
  
"Sannoh-da desu." Jinzhou said gently but with conviction  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"So, Ahyiazhi, have you chosen the perfect school for you?" their father asked that night as he talked to his daughter privately with his wife.  
  
"Hai, Otosan!" Ahyiazhi answered cheerfully  
  
"Then, what will be my dear Ahyiazhi?" her mother asked her very sweetly.  
  
"Otosan, Okaasan, the school I am going to enter is.....   
  
KANAGAWA PREFECTURAL SCHOOL SHOHOKU HIGH SCHOOL!!!" Ahyiazhi said happily.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Do you play basketball?" Mikio asked Eiji  
  
"Hai..I am a varsity at my former school..." Eiji replied smiling  
  
"Sugoi! You are good! Why don't you join us?" Masafumi said smiling  
  
"Nani?" Eiji said shocked  
  
"We're Basketball players. School's varsity...Why don't you join us? You're really good!" Mikio said   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Daijobu..." the tall boy said a bit coldly but somehow a little sweet.  
  
"Hai...gomen-nasai..." Ahyia said sweetly smiling and then sticking her tongue out because of her carelessness.  
  
"It's nothing...can you stand...." the boy said as he reached out his hand to the girl.  
  
"Hai...Arigato..." Ahyia said as she reached the bishounen's hand which sent girls all around to be so shocked and envious of Ahyia. The bishounens around also was very shocked of the situation they are seeing.  
  
"Could it be....Masaka! This is not happening..." a boy suddenly said.  
  
"What the....this is weird...." another said  
  
"Hey, I think you better go to the Infirmary...You're leg is bleeding..." the boy said as with the tone he used earlier, ignoring the reactions of the people around.   
  
"Hai...Arigato..." Ahyia said as sweetly as before.  
  
"Since you are new I better accompany you...." the boy said.  
  
"Thank you....You've done so much for me..." Ahyia said gratefully.  
  
"It's nothing I told you..." the boy said  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"I will now announce the perfect Assistant Manager for Shohoku Basketball Team..." Ayako started  
  
"She has good analizations, ideas and all... She has excellent leadership.... great strength, a very good liking in Basketball and could play it even better than the players themselves..." She continued.  
  
Everyone knew who she was... except the other participants wishing still that they were her...  
  
"And our new Assistant Manager is... Ms. Li Mari Ahyia of First year section 1." Ayako ended her statement smiling nicely.  
  
And everyone cheered knowing that she, Li Mari Ahyia, was the Perfect Assistant Manager....   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"We are the Shohoku Basketball Team... And our only goal is..... National Champions... so get spunky and train... we will reach that goal no matter what..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
But Ahyia did an unexpected thing....  
  
She slid downwards in the direction of the ball and managed to hit it so that the ball volleyed back to the one who accidentally threw it.  
  
"Nice one... miss.." a foreigner like her said as she received the ball in her hands.   
  
And Ahyia was still in the slide receiving position she made...  
  
Apparantly, one of her most hidden talents just appeared...  
  
And everyone was surprised....  
  
"Woah... not only is she good in Basketball, she's excellent in class, and amazing in volleyball..." one of those around them said looking at the scene.  
  
"Oh.. Gomen-nasai, the ball went to your direction... My name is Schleizhen, Eleaen...captain of Shohoku volleyball team... and you, pretty miss..." the girl said  
  
"I am Li Mari Ahyia... nice to meet you.." Ahyia replied  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Sawakita-san... I want you to study full basic training first... then we go to the hard parts... alright... I want you to be our ace..." Fukatsu said   
  
"Hai.." Eiji said without hesitation.  
  
"Then we'll start..." Fukatsu then said as he started the personal training on Eiji.  
  
Fukatsu Issei did not even had a hard time teaching Eiji as he was very flexible in learning everything... He also was very very good in the sport so he is not so hard to teach...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"J I N - O N I I C H A N ! ! !" Ahyia exclaimed and went to hug his brother.  
  
"Ahyia-chan... I missed you!" Jinzhou said.  
  
"Yup! Me too!" Ahyia said happily.  
  
"Anyway... here.." Jinzhou said as he gave Ahyia a bouquet of roses.  
  
"You know... a bouquet of roses could have been something that might have revealed my true identity..." Ahyia said irritatingly but smiled.  
  
"Gomen-nasai..." Jinzhou said as he sweatdropped and smiled.  
  
"And can you believe it... they thought that Jin was a dashing guy.. very romantic and my boyfriend! Imagine that!" Ahyia said explaining.  
  
"Well.. hehe..." Jin said giggling.  
  
"Anyway.. we must all eat!" their father said and they all sat down.  
  
And the royal family ate out as a normal Japanese family. And they were enjoying the company of each other... And they exchanged stories and all... and they were happy that they were together and happy that they were all there with each other eating out as a normal family.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And because of their peaceful rest they are both ready for what is going to happen! For what exciting lives they have to live... What tomorrow brings they are going to be ready for it... For they are filled with determination and good memories to go on!  
  
Author's Note: Yay! At last I've finished chapter 10! I really did a lot during these past few weeks.. so.. anyway good that I've finished this chapter.. look forward to the next! R&R please... and thank you to all those who review and read my story! 


	11. ppycb11

Priority Project: YO CHECKUYA! BASKETBALL  
by: AKIRA  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own SLAM DUNK. It is a creation of Inoue Takehiko. Other characters are made by me. Some trivial or traditional things are made up only.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: KONNICHIWA! Watashi wa Ureshii desu! It's because I can yet again bring you another chapter to this illustrious fanfic... ehe..  
Anyway, I just finished 10 chapters... *sigh* good that I can make fics while it is still vacation here... Anyway, I will not prolong this babbling and here I will start my chapter 11...  
Chapter 11: Double Ryonan Challenge  
"Are we all here?" Ayako asked the basketball team.  
  
"Hai!" the team answered  
  
"Matte... Li-san isn't here!" Sakuragi said  
  
"I see... Its rather early so anyway..." Ayako said  
  
And they were waiting for the train to Ryonan High School.  
  
"Ah, are... Schleizhen-san... I didn't know you also have a practice game!" Ayako said surprised  
  
"Ah! Ayako-san! Hai.. You, where to?" Elaean asked  
  
"Ryonan High School... We have a practice game there." Ayako explained.  
  
"Honto? We are going there as well!" Elaean said surprised.  
  
"Then we'll all go there together..." Ayako said exclaiming  
  
"Then we'll just wait for the train..." Ayako continued.  
  
"Yeah... and someone else still..." Elaean said  
  
"...Ahyia Li?" Ayako asked.  
  
"Yup! Ah... are you also waiting for her?" Elaean asked  
  
"Yeah..." Ayako said.  
  
But after a few minutes of silence from both teams...  
  
"Ah, there she is..." Ayako said as she spotted her.  
  
" *pant* Go...men..na...sai..." Ahyia said as she reached the place where both teams are waiting.  
  
"Ahyia-chan! It's good that you arrived..." Elaean said.  
  
"Are.. Two bags..." Ayako said noticing Ahyia's baggage.  
  
"Ah! One for basketball and One for Volleyball.." Ahyia explained.  
  
"I see..." Ayako and Elaean said.  
  
"Oh, Ahyia-san... I see that you are burdened by such things let me carry them for you!" Sakuragi said blushing.  
  
"Thanks, but don't worry I can handle it!" Ahyia siad smilingly.  
  
"But..." Sakuragi said but he was interrupted by Akagi whacking him on the head.  
  
"Gomen, Ms. Li..."Akagi said.  
  
"No...It's okay really!" Ahyia said sweatdropping.  
  
"Do'aho!" Rukawa said to Sakuragi.  
  
"Temeee!" Sakuragi said clenching his fists.  
  
As they were speaking to each other the train to Ryonan High School arrived.  
  
And they boarded the train together so two whole compartments were theirs.  
  
As they were aboard the train, Akagi and the Basketball team were preparing for the practice game.  
  
"Team! We have to at least warm-up before the Ryonan Challenge! So Get Spunky!" Akagi said  
  
"Hai!" the team said and they started stretching a little.  
  
The basketball team did these while the volleyball team is sitting quietly and are trying to concentrate and releasing their minds in peace.  
  
"Elaean-san, where is your coach anyway?" Ayako said breaking the silence of the volleyball team.  
  
"We don't really have a coach... the Physical Education teacher, Ms. Kasumi stands as our coach but we do things ourselves." Elaean explained.  
  
"You mean.. how do you get advices and guidance, Ms. Kasumi doesn't know Volleyball... just the basics..." Ayako asked again  
  
"Well, we formulate things ourselves. We calculate everything as a team." Elaean again explained.  
  
"So, how is Ahyia-chan coping up with the situation?" Ayako asked.  
  
"Actually, she's very flexible. She can blend greatly with the team and she acts as our coach right now since she's very knowledgeable in the sport... ne, Ahyia-chan?" Elaean said  
  
"Well, not really.. It just so happen that I like Volleyball and played well in the sport. And the team is good itself." Ahyia said blushing a little and sweatdropping at the same time.  
  
"You are too modest, Ahyia!" Elaean said.  
  
"I see.. Ahyia is a wonderful addition to both teams! She's also very knowledgeable in basketball and is very, very helpful to us!" Ayako said happily.  
  
As they did things, they did not notice that they were nearing the school of Ryonan.  
  
Ding Ding Ding...  
  
"This is the Stop for Ryonan High School." the operator said.  
  
"This is our stop!" Ayako said as she stood up and was followed by everyone.  
  
And they walked quietly towards Ryonan High School.  
  
And when they arrived...  
  
"Konnichiwa!" the whole baskteball team greeted.  
  
"Konnichiwa!" the volleyball team now greeted after the basketball team.  
  
"Ah... Konnichiwa! Welcome to Ryonan High School" The members of both Ryonan Teams greeted in chorus.  
  
"Anzai-sensei its good that you and your team are here!" Coach Taoka of the Ryonan Basketball team said happily.  
  
"O-ho ho ho... Its good that we can have a practice game." Coach Anzai said happily as well.  
  
Then the Coach of the Ryonan Volleyball team approached teh Shohoku team.  
  
"Volleyball team of Shohoku! Welcome, I am Karen Mariezu the coach of the Ryonan Volleyball team. Kasumi, the Shohoku teacher is my cousin." Ms. Mariezu said happily.  
  
"Thank You, Ms. Mariezu. Ms. Kasumi told us." Elaean said cheerfully.  
  
"I see. Volleyball practice is after the basketball practice game. Why don't you watch first the game." Coach Mariezu said.  
  
"Yes, we will" Elaean answered politely and they entered the gym along with the basketball team.  
  
"Hey, Elaean, why don't you guys cheer for us..." Ayako said when they were walking.  
  
"Sure.. It would be better than just sitting and watching and besides Ahyia is suppose to help the basketball team." Elaean said smiling  
  
Then the basketball team all went to the bench designated for the Shohoku team and the volleyball team went up to the top part of the gym to watch and cheer for the Shohoku team.  
  
When they were settled the students of Ryonan were talking to each other.  
  
"Hey, isn't that... Rukawa Kaede of Tomigaoka?" a girl said.  
  
"Yes! and he's so cute!" another said.  
  
"Rukawa Kaede, the great player from Tomigaoka..." a guy said.  
  
"Yeah, He's in Shohoku..." another guy said.  
  
"And he's Akagi... the monstrous player of Shohoku who stopped Uozumi.." another shonen said  
  
Everyone was noisy inside the gym while they were waiting for the game to start.  
  
When everyone changed both their clothes they started to warm-up a little before the game starts.  
  
"Ahyia-chan! There you are... Please approach the referee and ask the actual time when the game starts..." Ayako said  
  
"Hai.." Ahyia said and ran towards Ryonan place.  
  
When she arrived there everyone was gawking at her.  
  
"Excuse me, but what exact time will the game start?" Ahyia asked politely and cutely that the student was blushing.  
  
"Well, Ms. The... game will start at about 5 minutes." the student answered.  
  
"I see.. Arigato!" Ahyia said smiling.  
  
Then she returned to Ayako.  
  
"About 5 minutes from now, Ayako-san." Ahyia said.  
  
"Arigato, Okay... but where is Sendoh.." Ayako said.  
  
Suddenly they heard the team shout...  
  
"Sendoh-san!"   
  
And a bishounen with hair all standing up like a hedgehog entered the gym.  
  
"Sendoh..." Akagi said to himself.  
  
"Sendoh you are late!" Coach Taoka said as Sendoh was changing his clothes.  
  
"Gomen-nasai... I overslept..." Sendoh said honestly.  
  
"Anyway, the game will start soon.." Uozumi said.  
  
At the other side...  
  
"N A A N I? Why isn't it that I am in the first 5!" Sakuragi said shouting.  
  
"Its because you are still amateur..." Akagi said whacking him again on the head.  
  
"O-jiji, I thought I was the 'Secret Weapon' why don't you let me play?" Sakuragi said playing with the fat in coach Anzai's chin.  
  
"Yameru Bakero!" Akagi again whacked him on the head.  
  
"Do'aho!" Rukawa said.  
  
"You just sit beside Ahyia..." Ayako said  
  
"Ah! Ahyia-san!" Sakuragi said, blushed and sat beside Ahyia quietly.  
  
Then the practice game between Ryonan and Shohoku began.  
  
It was a rather fierce battle. Both teams were good and both teams were fighting seriously. Everyone was cheering for the teams they support. And both teams were performing good.  
  
But then Shohoku was not able to defeat Ryonan because of Sendoh...  
  
"Prrrrrrrrrt! Game Set! Ryonan wins by one point!" the referee declared.  
  
"What?" Sakuragi said shocked and could not believe what happened.  
  
"Sakuragi... Its done... We'll just do our best next time..." Akagi said telling Sakuragi to stop sour-graping.  
  
"Ah, Gori..." Sakuragi said calmly  
  
Then both the Shohoku and Ryonan basketball teams packed their things and changed again because...  
  
"Attention: After 30 minutes, the practice game between Shohoku and Ryonan volleyball teams are to start."  
  
"Good Luck, Ahyia-chan. We'll be cheering you and the team.." Ayako said smiling  
  
"Arigato.. I will..."Ahyia said smiling as well.  
  
Then both teams changed their clothes to their volleyball uniforms and then started to warm-up.  
  
And then...  
  
"You remember the deal, right Elaean Schleizhen!" the captain of the team Ryonan, Kasumi Asaka said in front of the whole crowd and the whole team of Ryonan were all giggling.  
  
"What deal?" Ahyia asked Elaean.  
  
"Well, You were late so you didn't know... Well... we'll have to tell Rukawa and Sendoh to have a date with them if we lose..." Elaean explained.  
  
"I see you remember! So you better tell them now... so we won't have a problem pulling them with us later..." Kasumi said.  
  
"*sigh* Gomen, Ahyia-chan..." Elaean said.  
  
"If we win... will you get something in return...?" Ahyia asked politely  
  
"None..." Elaean said  
  
"Good.. No problem..." Ahyia said smiling.  
  
By this time both basketball teams were up in the higher part of the gym to hear whatever they said.  
  
"Rukawa and Sendoh..? Very Sly..." Ayako said annoyed at the Ryonan volleyball team.  
  
"5 minutes left before starting..." the referee of the volleyball game said.  
  
"So.. what we do is... Ahyia.." Elaean started.  
  
"Captain, let me sit first, I'll see what their weaknesses are..." Ahyia said.  
  
"Good Idea.. you act as our coach, okay... so the first six are.. myself, Shiori, Karin, Meia, kaoru and Yumi." Elaean said and all those Elaean called stood up and went to the court.  
  
At the other part of the court...  
  
"Alright... its our advantage that they don't have a coach... to really help them... so I want Kasumi, Sakura, Tomoe, Haruka, Hikari and Fei as the first six... okay... good luck!" Ms. Mariezu said and the members went to the volleyball court.  
  
"Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt! Okay! The practice game between the volleyball teams of Shohoku and Ryonan will start. Good Luck.." the referee said and the game started.  
  
At the first set of the game, Shohoku is in disadvantage... the Ryonan team was leading the game because of their ace, Sakura. Shohoku was good but then they were having a hard time because of the lack of Ace such as Sakura Arukaya of Ryonan. But somehow Ahyia would call a time-out for the team and tell them what to do, so somehow the team chased the score of Ryonan and the first set of the game was scored 29-30 favor to Ryonan team. And that's not all... though they lost the set the Ryonan team had a hard time with the Shohoku team and because of that they spent longer time in the first set than usual...   
  
"Good Job girls!" Ms. Mariezu said happily.  
  
"But coach... if they are in complete disadvantage why is it that we only led them by one point...?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Its because of that girl... the one who is sitting there.." Sakura said pointing to Ahyia.  
  
"Yeah.. she's good in coaching... but she seems like a student as well..." Hikari said.  
  
"That's because she is a student! I told you, Shohoku doesn't have an adult coach!" Ms. Mariezu said.  
  
"Anyway, I know you'll finish this game in the next set." Ms. Mariezu continued.  
  
"Hai!" the Ryonan volleyball team said.  
  
At the other side...  
  
"They are good..." Elaean said wiping her sweat.  
  
"Yeah..." Meia said.  
  
"But its good that we somehow chased their score... 29-30.. isn't bad..." Karin said  
  
"Anyway.. you are really something Ahyia! You noticed their weakness and told us the solution to catch up to them!" Kaoru said praising Ahyia.  
  
"Arigato!" Ahyia said blushing.  
  
"And now, I want you to enter the game Ahyia... exchange with Yumi." Elaean said.  
  
"Hai... captain!" Ahyia said as she stood up and took off the jacket and the jogging pants she was wearing.  
  
And because of that the audience all looked at her and were commenting.  
  
"Somehow... I've seen that girl..." Sendoh said  
  
"Sendoh.. what are you saying... you just saw her right now!" Uozumi said.  
  
"No, I'm sure I saw her..." Sendoh said.  
  
"Oh, maybe you saw her at the T.V. or something.. she looks like a beautiful foreigner or else a J-pop singer... or an actress perhaps..." Koshino said  
  
"Chigau! I really saw her... personally... somewhere..." Sendoh said.  
  
And somehow the Shohoku team heard them.  
  
"Sendoh says he saw, Li-san somewhere..." a member of the Shohoku team said.  
  
"How come...?" another member asked.  
  
"Mystery..." another member commented.  
  
But Sendoh really thought so much where she saw her and finally remembered...  
  
"I see! Uozumi... remember when you hitted me for the first time because I wasn't paying attention for the first time... She's the girl I was looking at..!" Sendoh explained  
  
"Yeah.. you were repeating to me that you saw a really cute girl and I did not believe you because I did not see anyone on the door... now I see.." Uozumi said as he remembered the scene.  
  
"I told you!" Sendoh said happily.  
  
"I see.. so he did really see her..." Ayako said.  
  
"Sendoh saw Ahyia-san..." Sakuragi said and he looked at Sendoh.  
  
And so did Rukawa.  
  
And so it was time for Set 2 of the game.  
  
"Service goes to Shohoku, Ms. Li serves." the referee said  
  
When Ahyia was in place suddenly...  
  
"Ganbatte ne, Ms. Li! Kawaii Shojo!" Sendoh exclaimed  
  
And everyone was startled... they cannot believe Sendoh, who is from Ryonan cheered Ahyia Li of Shohoku and calling her a 'cute girl'.  
  
Both the Ryonan and Shohoku teams looked at Sendoh...  
  
"What?!? Sendoh is cheering our enemy...!" Kasumi said irritated.  
  
"Ahyia-chan...you even got the support of our enemy's schoolmate... you are really something!" Elaean said teasing Ahyia.  
  
"What?!? Sendoh called Ahyia-san a cute girl... what a guy!" Sakuragi said irritated as well.  
  
After the commotion died down the second set started.  
  
This time Shohoku was in lead... And the ace position they needed was taken over by Ahyia who was really good and she doubled the effort of the team. She encouraged them and she lead them. She does the impossible. Those hard to take hits of the ball towards the opponent were all did by Ahyia and she is really being recognized greatly by everyone not only because this girl is really cute but because she was great in volleyball. But the Ryonan team were aggravated by the fact that Sendoh cheers for Shohoku. They wanted the Shohoku volleyball team, especially Ahyia to suffer, so they hit hard and they were very aggressive. But Shohoku is just as aggressive. And after the grueling Second Set, Shohoku won the set 30-23.  
  
"Great Job, Ahyia! You really showed them..." Elaean said happily  
  
"Yeah, great job!" the other members said as well.  
  
"Arigato!" Ahyia said smiling happily.  
  
At the other side...  
  
"Why is it.." Kasumi said still irritated.  
  
'Its embarrasing! they lead us by 7 points!" Sakura said angered.  
  
"Its because you were all aggravated! Be calm... this round is the deciding round for us... the deal was only 3 rounds and 30 points so.. we'll just have to win this round." Ms. Mariezu said.  
  
"Hai.. coach.." the Ryonan team said in chorus.  
  
And after then the third set started.  
  
But the Ryonan team were still aggravated and tried still to make Shohoku suffer but Ahyia informed the weakness of their enemy to the team so, Shohoku still led the game... Ryonan coach kept on calling time-out but it did not help... and so at last, after the aggressive and exciting third set, the final whistle was blown...  
  
"Game Set! Shohoku won, by the scores of 29-30, 30-23 and 30-20." the referee declared the winner.  
  
"Yatta! We won!" the Shohoku team exclaimed, and they clapped and recognized the greatness of the team by the Ryonan crowd.  
  
And so as they were changing...  
  
"I cannot believe we won.." Elaean said happily  
  
"Yeah!" Karin said  
  
"We owe Ahyia for this!" Kaoru said.  
  
"Its nothing really..." Ahyia said embarrassed..  
  
"You are so modest..." Meia said smiling happily.  
  
After then...  
  
"Hey, Omedeto!" Ayako said happily as they saw them.  
  
"Arigato" they said.  
  
"You are really good, Ahyia-chan!" Ayako said complementing Ahyia.  
  
"Arigato.." Ahyia said.  
  
Then they saw the Ryonan Teams...  
  
"Omedeto.." the Ryonan basketball and volleyball teams said.  
  
"Arigato" the volleyball team said.  
  
"And because of this we'll all eat out!" Ahyia said exclaiming.  
  
"What?!?" they all said.  
  
"Its like having a date with Rukawa and Sendoh Together! Don't worry my treat!" Ahyia said exclaiming with excitement.  
  
"Agreed!" they all exclaimed too.  
  
And when they exited the gym...   
  
Someone was waiting for Ahyia...  
  
"Risch! What are you doing here.." Ahyia said softly at the site of the man.  
  
"Lad... Ms. Ahyia... for you.." Risch said as he gave Ahyia a bouquet of flowers..  
  
"Arigato.. but.." Ahyia said receiving the flowers.  
  
"Gomen-nasai, I have to go, Ms. Ahyia.. Ja.." Risch said and went off.  
  
"Again... flowers for the cute Ms. Ahyia.." Ayako and Elaean exclaimed.  
  
"I.." Ahyia started.  
  
"I see many guys would really like someone cute and talented as she is..." Kasumi said.  
  
"And from whom..." Ayako asked pointing at the card.  
  
"Wait..." Ahyia said as she opened the card..  
  
It Says:  
I MISS YOU..  
ARK  
"And who is this 'ARK' now?" Elaean said teasing Ahyia  
  
"Arashi Rain Katsura.. a friend.." Ahyia answered awkwardly.  
  
And as usual the boys were all intent in listening to Ahyia. Trying to discover who keeps on sending her flowers.  
  
"I see.. another friend..." Ayako said teasingly.  
  
"Yes.." Ahyia said hiding the truth still.  
  
"Anyway we should drop it... Ahyia will still win...this discussion.." Ayako said.  
  
"Yeah.." Elaean said and the other girls were all giggling.  
  
*[Ahyia's Thoughts:  
  
"I see.. so he arrived... but..he didn't have to give this bouquet of big roses!  
  
'I miss you..' huh?" and Ahyia suddenly smiled.]*  
  
And somehow everyone was startled seeing Ahyia smile softly.  
  
"Anyway! Let's go!" Ahyia exclaimed to avoid suspiscions and they all went to the restaurant to eat out.  
Author's Note: Yay! Chap 11 up! Thankz for reading... R&R please... and oh yeah if you are wondering when Sendoh saw Ahyia see chapter 3... again, Thanks! 


End file.
